


Sacrifice

by 18lzytwner



Series: Wicked First Series [2]
Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 23,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: Trouble arises when part of an Animal group is caught before making it to Elphaba and Fiyero's. What happens next will change everything.





	1. Chapter 1

A knock on the door shook them from their slumber.  Night had fallen again and the house was completely dark.  It had only been a week since Fiyero regained his humanity and he was getting used to having to sleep.  Elphaba knew that the odd hours she kept wasn’t making the situation any better but if they were to save the Animals then this was the way it had to be.

Another knock sounded confirming their suspicions and Fiyero went to the door after throwing on a pair of pants.  He opened it cautiously as Elphaba got dressed.  A goat stood at the other side of the door, her eyes went wide, unsure if she’d made a mistake.

“Mrs. Dillamond it’s ok come in,” he told her and the goat came in.

“How do you know me?”  She asked, as she could not place his bearded face.  Elphaba lit the candle on the table and light gave way to a better understanding of the man before her.

“It’s Fiyero,” the green skinned one smiled.

“For Oz’s sake, you did it Elphaba!”  Mrs. Dillamond was now all smiles but that soon faded when she remembered the news she had to share.

“Tonight’s pickup did not go well,” she started.

“What happened?”  Fiyero asked as he pulled on a shirt.

“The group I’d given our meeting place location to was ambushed on the way.  Only two escaped.  I have them now in the stack,” the goat explained.

“Two out of six?  Was our meeting place compromised?”  Elphaba wanted to know.

“I don’t think so but there is no way to tell.  Anyone tracking the remaining members of the party would find their way here,” Mrs. Dillamond shook her head, just now realizing what she had done.  The trail would lead directly to Elphaba and Fiyero.

          “Doesn’t matter if we’re sure or not, we can’t take that chance.  Gather up some of your things Fae.  We’re leaving,” the former Prince told her as he threw on some socks and then his boots.  The look in her eyes proved she wanted to argue but she knew he was right.  If caught, both would be in serious trouble.

          “We may be on the outskirts of Oz and out of their jurisdiction but when it comes to fugitives, that won’t matter,” he placed a hand on her shoulder.  Elphaba nodded and quickly went for her bookcase.  Her spell books were her most prized possession and should she need to cast a spell the books would be incredibly helpful.

          “Should I bring them in?”  Mrs. Dillamond asked.

          “No, we’ll pick them up on the way out.  They’ll be safe in the stack until we’re ready to leave, especially if we don’t make it out in time,” the soldier part of Fiyero was kicking in.  He knew the odds and he wasn’t thrilled but if they moved quickly enough they’d be far enough away before the soldiers came looking for them. 

          “Is there anything to tie us to the Animal village?”  Elphaba asked, knowing their home would be rooted through.

          “No.  I never left any maps or instructions of any kind,” he nodded to her.

          “Then lets go,” she had grabbed all of her books and put on her shoes as well.  Clothes could be made and therefore they were left behind.  As the three went out the door, Fiyero grabbed his rifle.

          They walked quickly to the woodshed, or the “stack” as they called it, and opened the door.  In the floor was a trap door covered by fake pieces of wood and Fiyero rapidly removed the wood and opened the door.  There in the hole that he had dug hid two teenage lions.

          “Come on, it’s ok.  We’re getting out of here,” Mrs. Dillamond reassured them.  Quickly the two climbed out of the hole and Fiyero took care of covering it up again.  If they ever were able to come back they would need that door.  Then the group went out into the moonlight and headed toward the village.

          Not a moment too soon either as within the next ten minutes soldiers came upon the little home and its outbuildings.  They searched the outbuildings first, finding the woodshed and outhouse empty of people.  Next they turned their attention to the home that stood dark.  With the knowledge of what was in the smaller buildings they knew whoever lived there would have nothing to hide.


	2. Chapter 2

The soliders picked the lock and opened the door to the little home.  Forcing their way inside, they hoped to catch the inhabitants off guard but they didn’t find anyone.

          “This place is empty,” Krueger said.

          “So it would seem.  Check every cupboard and closet,” their commander, Captain Fiir, ordered.  A thorough search didn’t take more than a few minutes and the three came to report.

          “Men’s and women’s clothing in the closet,” Thad told his comrades.

          “And nothing but enough dishes for two in the cupboards,” Jacques informed them.

          “All right.  We crossed Oz’s border not long ago but I don’t need to remind you that if we are caught what that means,” Fiir looked to his men.

          “Yes, sir,” they nodded. 

          “Jacques, you will look for any trace of our quarry.  Should you find anything, continue the hunt and then sent word.  The rest of us must retreat to Oz,” the Captain ordered.

          “Yes sir,” Jacques took his order and watched as his comrades left him in the woods, alone.  The first thing he did was to remove anything that tied him to the Ozian army.  Next he headed out into the waning moonlight to look for tracks.

          Elphaba, Fiyero, Mrs. Dillamond, and the two lions arrived at the Village just as dawn was breaking.  Everyone was exhausted at the pace they had kept and Fiyero hoped that they hadn’t led whoever was after them directly to them.  In their haste it would have been easy to leave tracks.

          “We’ll get you two set up in the emergency cottage after I get these two to their other family members,” the goat gave a slight smile and quickly left with the two cubs.  Elphaba put her sack of spell books down and leaned slightly on Fiyero. 

          “You ok?”  He asked.

          “Tired but I’ll be fine.  We’ll need to call an emergency meeting with everyone.  What happened tonight needs to be discussed and a plan of action made,” she told him.

          “What kind of action are we to take Fae?  How are we going to get the others from the party freed without endangering everyone here?  They maybe in danger already with us just standing here,” he looked at her unsure where her head was.

          “Are you expecting me to give up?”  Elphaba asked, lifting herself back into the standing up position.  The look in her eyes explained the hurt she felt and he turned to her.

          “I would never ask you to do that.  Oz knows when you set your mind to something, you get it done but is saving four and destroying everything else worth it?”  Fiyero put his arms on her shoulders and hoped she’d understand.

          “All right you two come on,” Mrs. Dillamond had returned and they stopped their conversation.

          “We’ll get you set up over there,” the goat pointed to the house toward the bend in the main road.  It wasn’t actually a road but more like the beaten path.  They followed her and she handed them the keys.

          “Get some rest.  I’m sure you’ll want to discuss everything soon,” she said.

          “Yes, we’ll meet with everyone as soon as we can.  Spread the word that there will be a town meeting in an hour,” Elphaba nodded.  Mrs. Dillamond was going to object but she knew that the green skinned girl was right.  The longer they waited the worse the situation could get.  Quickly the goat headed off and the two closed the door to their new living space.  Immediately Elphaba picked up where they had left off.

          “I see your point but I can’t leave those two cubs without their parents,” she told him.

          “I know but we have no allies in Oz anymore.  Everyone there thinks I’m dead and if I reappeared this time they’d do their best to make sure I was.  You know what they would do to you if you showed up,” he pointed out.  She sighed and leaned into his chest.  He was right.  Scooping her up, Fiyero walked over to the bed that stood near the far wall.

          “Get some sleep and I’ll wake you soon,” he smiled and kissed her lips gently. She nodded and tried to relax but her mind was swarming with ideas.  Most weren’t plausible and very dangerous.  Then she focused on what he’d said to her.  They had no allies in Oz.  Of course that wasn’t entirely true.


	3. Chapter 3

The trail had gone cold.  Jacques shook his head as he stood in the forest trying to figure out what to do next.  He could go back and just say he didn’t find anything but then if that came back to bite him, he’d be in big trouble.  So it appeared the option was to climb the tallest tree he could find and look for hints of civilization.

Finding a tree that was very tall and had lower limbs he could reach was proving to be almost impossible.  He’d been looking around for at least thirty minutes, driving himself further into the wooded area.  As luck would have it though, a tree not too far ahead gave him what he was looking for.  Quickly he used the tree trunk as a springboard and was able to jump to the lowest branch.  It was quite a feat considering the branch had to be about eight feet off the ground and he was only five foot ten.

          Scampering his way up the tree from limb to limb, the horizon began to take shape.  More forest and mountains in the distance appeared.  It was serene and if he hadn’t been on a mission, perhaps he would have enjoyed it more.  Now at the tree’s seventy-foot pinnacle, he saw something in the distance that made him curious.  It was a small patch of tree-less land.  It was very odd in the forest especially since he figured it to be almost a perfect square. 

          “Farming?  Out here?”  He asked no one in particular.  That would mean there should be at least one home nearby.  Perhaps a secondary outpost for the people and Animals the Gale Force had been chasing.  There was no doubt that he had to investigate.  Quickly and safely as he could, Jacques left the tree and headed in the direction of the square patch of land.

          Meanwhile in the Animal village, things weren’t going so well.  Despite every attempt to not cause mass hysteria at the town meeting, Fiyero and Elphaba had managed to do just that. 

          “If they find you here, we’re all dead!”  Someone shouted from the back of the Town Hall meeting room.  Fiyero sighed.  The accusation was probably untrue as the land where they lived allowed Animals rights, one of the very few places that did, but since the country knew not of their existence that could prove to be fatal.

          “What is wrong with you?!”  Mrs. Dillamond shouted back.

          “You were willing to accept their help to escape Oz and now you won’t help them?”  She continued.  Many of the audience looked shamed.  She was right.  Elphaba and Fiyero had helped them escape the dangers that lie ahead for them in Oz and now they were ready to fry both of them at the stake.

          “So what do you suggest?”  Someone else yelled out.

          “Fiyero and I cannot stay here.  We will endanger everyone here but we cannot go back either.  No doubt the Gale Force found our home and it will be of no use.  However this still leaves us without a place to live and no easy escape from Oz.  The underground has been officially ended,” Elphaba said.

          “So now our families and friends still stuck in Oz are doomed?”  A rabbit near the front, Mrs. Bunden, wondered.

          “We refuse to give up but with no place to hide, what option is left?”  Fiyero shrugged. 

          “What if we build you a new place to live?  With everyone here we could have it done inside a month,” the town’s carpenter, Mr. Trauthill, a bear, suggested.

          “In between our old house and the village may work but then it will make the first part of the journey longer and harder,” Elphaba said.

          “Still it would be enough separation, should something happen the village would be safe,” the bear nodded.

          “All right, we’ve made progress.  Mr. Trauthill, stay with us.  The rest of you, go home.  Be on alert.  The Gale Force will not send more than one or two men.  They will not be enough to take everyone down and if they do not return, their superiors will forget them.  So please, just stay alert and warn us if you see anyone,” Fiyero said.  With that the others at the meeting left, some mumbling under their breaths.     

          “There is dissention among them.  Be careful you don’t end up dead.”  Trauthill shook his head.

          “Is it that bad?”  Fiyero asked.

          “When their safety is on the line, you never can tell.  I’ve heard some griping about how things are taking too long to retrieve the ones they love.  Now that the operation is compromised, who knows what will happen next,” the bear sighed. 

          “We’re not giving up.  We’ll find a way,” Elphaba was ready to do anything.

          “I believe you but I’m not waiting for anyone either.  I would’ve expected better from my fellow Animals,” Trauthill let his shoulders slouch before grabbing a map that Mrs. Dillamond brought over.

          “There are some optimal spots but of course we’ll have to be sure that they aren’t in plain view.  Perhaps if we hid your house more we could avoid this later on,” he pointed out.  Both Fiyero and Elphaba nodded and continued to listen to the carpenter as he gave them some options.  Unbeknownst to our group, their enemy approached swiftly from the south and would be upon them before nightfall.


	4. Chapter 4

Elphaba walked about the village at dusk, never fully seeing it until now.  Homes had sprung up and it was much bigger than the last time she was there.  Of course she had been there after the first two home were built and then she and Fiyero had stayed away.  In fact, if everyone had been rescued from Oz, then they wouldn’t be in this predicament now either.  Her thoughts swirled and eventually came to her good friend, Glinda.  She would have been pleased with everything they had done so far.  Rumors had been swirling the past few months that a resistance was building to overthrow her friend, who was trying to do her best to keep Oz together.  After the Wizard was forcibly removed many of his loyal subjects had found Glinda’s taste for justice not to their liking.  Elphaba knew that it might not be safe for her friend but it wouldn’t be any safer if she knew that she and Fiyero were alive either.  Despite the change in command, Glinda had apparently kept her promise about not trying to clear her of the name Wicked Witch and all the connotations that went with it.  She was so absorbed in her thoughts she had no idea what was taking place in the trees just outside the village.

          Jacques had found his way to the place he’d been looking for and much to his horror, humans didn’t inhabit the little town.  This was lucky for him however as it would point out those responsible for helping them.  The tracks he’d been following definitely defined Animal from human.  Up in his position, he could see Animals moving about the village, not knowing he was sitting in a tree waiting for a target.  That’s when Elphaba came into his sight.

          “It can’t be,” he murmured.  The Wicked Witch of the West was alive.  Dorothy had destroyed her; it wasn’t possible that she now walked about in front of him.  Then he realized his opportunity was growing short.  He would kill the Witch and bring her body back to Oz.  He’d be a hero.  Quickly, he checked his rifle and aimed for the green-skinned woman.

          “Fae!”  Fiyero shouted from behind her.  Elphaba turned and looked at the man she loved.

          “Yes?”  She asked as he caught up to her. 

          “Mrs. Dillamond has invited us to dinner and Mr. Trauthill is scouting so we can begin building in the morning,” the former Prince said.

          “Dinner does sound good.  Is that what was taking you so long to join me?”  Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

          “Well that and this,” he smiled and handed her an official looking paper.  Confused, she read it and then gave him a look.

          “Is this what I think it is?”  She smiled.

          “Yes it is,” he smirked.

          “An IOU for getting married?”  At this point, Elphaba was trying to contain her laughter.  Fiyero started to chuckle as well. 

          “It’s a legally binding document.  It says that within the next six months if I don’t marry you, I have to be out of my mind and committed,” he couldn’t stop smiling.

          “Seems a little silly with everything going on, don’t you think?”  She giggled. 

          “I have to admit my timing stinks but I needed to see you smile,” he told her.

          “Well mission accomplished.  I accept this IOU,” Elphaba took his hand.  Fiyero opened his mouth to say something else but the words never came as an all too familiar sound ripped the air.  BANG!  His first instinct was to grab Elphaba and run for cover.  Screams reached his ears and he knew everyone else was ducking for cover as well.  He pulled Elphaba in front of a house, which he hoped blocked the shooter’s next shot.  It seemed as though the Gale Force had found them.

          “Fiyero…” his name escaped her lips and he turned to her.  Blood stained her dress and moved its way down her shoulder.  Quickly, he laid her down and put his hand on the wound. 

          “Elphaba, stay with me,” he said.  She grabbed his other hand and squeezed it in response.  Her green skin began to take on a paler complexion.

          “I need help!”  He screamed at the top of his lungs.  His words were followed by another shot that completely missed them but it certainly would persuade others to stay safe in their hiding places. 

          “Please somebody help!”  He called out again anyway feeling Elphaba go limp under his touch.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacques moved from his position the tree.  He had to finish what he started.  With the Witch down and her lover distracted, he could finish them off and return to Oz.  The Animals wouldn’t report him; it would give away their position and the fact that they hid fugitives.  Quickly, he reloaded his rifle and approached the spot where the screams came from.  Stealth was his main goal as he slid along the side of the building.  He rounded the corner completely prepared to fire his weapon only to find blood on the ground.  His quarry was gone.  However, the trail of blood gave away their destination. 

          He followed the trail down the row of houses.  It stopped at the third one and he threw his weight against the door and it flew open.  Looking to the floor, he saw the blood was no longer there.  Still he searched the house and found his quarry wasn’t there.  Instead a scared family of squirrels was all he found. 

          “Where are they?”  He barked. 

          “Who?”  The father asked.  That got him a gun to the face. 

          “The Witch and the man!  I followed the blood here!”  His patience was almost gone.

          “We don’t know.  I swear,” the father said.

          “Don’t lie to me!”  It was official his patience was gone.

          “How about me?”  The barrel of a gun now pointed at his head.  Jacques turned his head and looked at the man whose voice he recognized.

          “It can’t be.  You’re dead,” the soldier shook his head.

          “No, I’m not but you will be,” Fiyero said.  Jacques turned and looked at him.  The former prince’s hands were covered in blood, as was his shirt.

          “So I got her.  No one will believe I killed someone who was supposed to be dead.  The Witch got what she deserved,” Jacques spat.

          “I love her!” Fiyero spat back.

          “You betrayed us for her!  You were going to shoot Glinda the Good!  All for that green-skinned monster!  How could you?”  The anger, the disbelief, it cut the ex-prince.  He’d seen that look before once from a friend right before he was strung up like a scarecrow.  He shook his head.  There was no friendship anymore.

          “Put your weapon on the ground,” Fiyero ordered.  Jacques just stood there.

          “I said put it down!”  The ex-solider yelled as he shoved the gun into his enemy’s cheek.  The assassin complied and dropped his weapon.

          “Get your family out of here,” Fiyero said to the squirrels.  The father nodded and quickly led his family out of harm’s way. 

          “So are you going to kill your old friend Fiyero?  Do you have the guts?”  Jacques questioned the virility of his opponent.

          “You’re not my friend.  Not anymore.  You’ll die just like all the others who threaten my Elphaba.  Now march,” they turned toward the door and headed out into the woods.

          From her position, Elphaba heard the sound of a gunshot, waking her from her foggy state of mind.  Unsure who the recipient of the bullet was she desperately tried to get up.

          “No, you mustn’t.  You don’t have the strength,” Mrs. Dillamond tried to hold her steady in the bed.  They were in the house just next store to where Fiyero had caught the man who shot Elphaba.  Mrs. Dillamond hoped that the worst was over but she knew the green-skinned woman was not out of the woods.  She’d lost a lot of blood and the bullet had left a good-sized hole.  Luck was on their side as the speeding projectile had gone completely through her shoulder.  Quickly, now that they no longer needed to hide, Mrs. Dillamond found her sewing kit and cleaned the needle.  This would be painful but without stitches, Elphaba would die.


	6. Chapter 6

Elphaba had passed out not long after Mrs. Dillamond had stuck the heated needle into her skin.  The goat didn’t blame her; the pain had to be excruciating.  No doubt when the young green woman awoke, she’d still be in pain.  Mrs. Dillamond’s medical supplies had been running low and her usual pick up was now cut off.  Before she had the Animals she was rendezvousing with get her things she was running low on.  Unfortunately with the last pickup botched she had not retrieved any at all.  Now her pain medication and antibiotics would not last Elphaba long enough to see her painful recovery through.

          An infection could cause Elphaba’s death as well bleeding internally.  Mrs. Dillamond knew she had stopped latter but the former bothered her that and how much blood Elphaba had already lost.  The next village she could travel to was at least two days away on foot and that was if she traveled at night without stopping.  By the time she returned, her friend could be in serious trouble.  The closer option, if you could call it that, was Oz. 

          “She has a fever,” Fiyero said.     

          “That is to be expected after such a trauma however I fear that if it does not go away we’ll have a whole new problem on our hands,” Mrs. Dillamond came over to the ex-prince who sat next to his beloved.  He had borrowed clothes from an Animal about his size, as his outfit would be forever stained with blood and brain matter from the foe he killed in the woods.

          “What do you mean?”  Fiyero’s concern was at an all-new level.

          “I don’t have enough medical supplies to continue her care for much longer.  On top of that, she needs blood, something that us Animals cannot give her,” the goat explained.

          “Can’t I give her blood?”  He asked.

          “I’m not sure.  You’d need someone with more medical experience to tell you.  If I give her some of yours she could have a bad reaction and…” the sentence hung there.  The implication was clear.

          “We need help,” Fiyero nodded.

          “Help is at least four days round trip.  The only other option is…” another implication, neither one that Fiyero liked.

          “Then I have to go to Oz,” he said.

          “How exactly?  Just because you have a beard doesn’t mean someone won’t recognize you,” Mrs. Dillamond feared the worst.

          “I know but I have one friend who will be able to help,” he smiled slightly.

          “Who?”  She asked.

          “Tin Man,” Fiyero said simply.

          “Tin Man?  Are you sure?  Doesn’t he hate Elphaba even though she saved his life?”  Mrs. Dillamond questioned.

          “Yes because he didn’t realize what she did to try and save him but that will be a matter of the past after he finds out helping Elphaba means helping himself,” he told her.

          “The reversal,” she recognized where he was going with this.

          “Exactly.  Now I must be on my way.  If I can reach him by daylight, we could get a plan together,” Fiyero stood and grabbed a bag.

          “I’ll need food for the trip,” he said and quickly Mrs. Dillamond sent Mr. Dillamond to fetch the grocer.

          “How is he doing?” Fiyero asked as he checked his rifle.  Going out into the woods without protection would be stupid, especially if he met more Gale Force along the way.

          “Better everyday.  Although it is taking longer than I expected,” the goat sighed.  Fiyero nodded and grabbed extra ammunition.  Mr. Dillamond was back in a few minutes with apples, cheese, water, and some jerky.  Fiyero quickly packed the food into his bag and then went back to Elphaba.  He leaned down close to her ear and whispered,

          “I’m going to get help.  I love you Fae,” he gave her hand a squeeze and kissed her gently on the forehead.  Then the ex-Prince grabbed his things and headed off into the woods.

          The moon shone brightly enough to light his way, although some spots were difficult as the trees blocked out the light.  Avoiding those areas, Fiyero picked his way through the woods and managed to make good time as he slowly approached the house he and Elphaba had built.  He was exhausted and wished he could stop but he knew that one mistake and no one would be able to help the woman he loved.  Hours had passed since he left the village and the sun would soon be up.  It would be only another three hours to the village where he could find Tin Man.  Now as he came toward the familiar clearing with the house in it, Fiyero checked his rifle and continued on.  He had no idea if any Gale Force around and he prefer to avoid them at all costs but if he could not, he’d have to shoot to kill. Luckily things seemed to be abandoned and he did not have to stop.

          The sun was up for about two hours and he was only thirty minutes from the village when he stumbled upon his old friend out for a walk.

          “Tin Man!”  He called to him.  The metal man turned to see an unfamiliar face to go with a voice he recognized.

          “Who are you?”  The man asked.

          “I am a friend seeking your help.  Please hear me out,” Fiyero begged.

          “I have seen you before have I not?”  Tin Man wondered.

          “I am the one they used to call Scarecrow,” Fiyero hoped his old friend would listen.  Immediately, Tin Man’s eyes went wide, recognizing his friend.

          “How can that be?”  He asked.

          “I’ll explain everything but we must hurry.  How would you like to be Boq again?”  Fiyero smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Tin Man walked down the Yellow Brick Road and into Oz.  He’d left Fiyero back at the village, claiming he was a helper that he’d hired.  The lie seemed to go over well and no one noticed whom the man with the beard really was.  Both of them had feared that if the former prince was recognized they’d both wind up in the stockade.

          “Tin Man, it’s good to see you.  What brings you to Oz on this fine day?”  A friend from the Gale Force asked as the metal man approached the main gate to the great building that once housed the Great and Powerful Oz.

          “I must speak with Lady Glinda.  Urgent matters from our neighbors to the south, Besim,” he said.

          “Our neighbors contacted you?  They must have traveled a long distance,” Besim smiled.

          “Indeed they did but I must speak to Glinda,” Tin Man smiled hoping his old friend wouldn’t see right through him.

          “Of course.  I shall announce you,” the Gale Force guard opened the gate and escorted his friend to the main chamber.  He knocked upon the door and guards inside opened it.

          “Lady Glinda the Good, I have a messenger with urgent news from our neighbors to the south,” Besim announced.

          “Let the messenger step forward,” Glinda rolled her eyes on all the pomp and circumstance surrounding such trivial items.  However, she had to allow them to occur as Oz was a place steeped in tradition despite everything that had changed.

          “Lady Glinda,” upon the clunking of metal the good witch looked up.  She recognized that face.

          “Guards!  Leave us!”  She ordered.  The men gave her a look but did as they were told.

          “What news do you have from our neighbors to the south?”  Glinda asked as she came closer to her old friend.

          “An emergency Glinda.  One I’m afraid only you, yourself can handle,” Tin Man said indicating with his hands that the words for her ears only. 

          “An old friend, Scarecrow, has come to me.  The one he loves has been injured and is in serious need of a doctor.  Unfortunately, the status of this woman is not looked upon very well in these parts.  Perhaps it is because of her skin color,” Boq whispered.  Glinda’s eyes went wide.

          “It cannot be,” she shook her head. 

          “You must come with me immediately.  There is no time to waste.  We shall pick up Scarecrow on the way,” Tin Man smiled, hoping she would listen.

          “Immediately, I shall summon the leaders of our neighbors and inform them of my visit but not of the stop I have to make.”  Glinda nodded and quickly called the guards back into the room.

          “I have immediate business to attend to.  Prepare my coach!  I shall leave at once.  General Cihangir will be in charge in my absence,” she ordered.

          “Yes Lady Glinda,” the guards responded and quickly headed for the stables.

          “Besim, a moment please,” the good witch called him back.

          “Yes, Milady?”  He asked.

          “You are my most trusted guard.  I must ask you to journey with me, Tin Man, and his friend from the south,” she told him.

          “Of course, whatever you ask.  I will bring the coach around front,” Besim smiled and was off like a shot.

          “Are you sure we can trust him?  He is a good man but…” Tin Man whispered.

          “If he should turn on us, I have you to dispatch him.  I need someone to drive the coach and Besim is the only one who can keep a secret,” Glinda told through her teeth.  Minutes later, the three were off and heading to pick Fiyero up.  Glinda may not have been ready to meet her ex-boyfriend and hence why Tin Man had said nothing but once they were out in the village, she would not turn around.  Elphaba meant everything to her and she would not let her down. 

The carriage raced down the Yellow Brick Road soon reaching its destination.  Boq got out of the coach and went inside a small house to retrieve ‘Scarecrow’.  It was only upon entering the carriage did Glinda get a good look at him.

“Hello Glinda,” Fiyero gave her a smile.  What he got in return was a slap across the face.


	8. Chapter 8

“Ok, maybe I deserved that,” Fiyero said.

          “Maybe you deserved that?”  Glinda gave him a death glare and went to raise her hand again.  Tin Man stopped her.

          “Yes he probably did.  I just found out myself but how safe would we be if he and Elphaba had told us?  If at any point one of us slipped up not only would we be in trouble so would they,” Boq tried to calm her down.  It was obvious to Fiyero that the metal man still loved Glinda and he wondered how much the white witch was paying attention.

          “Boq is right.  Elphaba and I couldn’t bear knowing we caused something bad to happen to you.  You and Boq are our best and most trusted friends,” the ex-Prince tried to make her understand.

          “You didn’t trust us enough to tell us you weren’t dead.  Do you know how hard it was to think I’d never see you or her again?”  Glinda was not handling this well.

          “No I don’t but I won’t apologize.  Now we can talk about this more later when Elphaba is better,” Fiyero hoped she’d get over her initial anger.

          “Of course.  What happened?”  She asked.  Fiyero then explained everything that had occurred including the unfortunate but necessary death of Jacques.  Glinda shook her head.

          “Bastard,” she cursed.  Both Boq and Fiyero looked at her.  They’d never heard her swear.

          “Just guessing here but I’m guessing you don’t mean me,” Fiyero said.

          “No not you.  General Cihangir, the bastard I left in charge of Oz while I was away,” Glinda’s anger was extremely apparent.

          “Oh that’s not good,” Tin Man immediately recognized the name.

          “My father knew the General.  His name means ‘Conqueror of the world’.  And by my guess his portion of the world wants to be Animal and Glinda free,” Fiyero shook his head. 

          “So what do we do?”  Boq wondered.

          “I don’t know.  We’ll have to worry about that later,” This was too much stress for the usually perky woman.  Fiyero reached out and gave her hand a squeeze.  She gave him a slight smile and turned to look out of the coach window.  It seemed no matter what he was wrecking her life.   First, he left her for Elphaba.  Then both he and Elphaba disappeared and now in order to help Elphaba her position in Oz could be in jeopardy.  They rode in silence until the coach stopped.

Dark was beginning to creep its way into the skyline and Besim hopped down from the driver’s seat.  He moved quickly and opened the coach door.

“Lady Glinda, I fear we cannot continue.  The road is no longer visible,” he said.  She looked to Fiyero.

“Besim it seems you have forgotten who you are talking to,” a slight smile crossed her face before she chanted a few magical words.  In a flash, there was a glowing orb.

“Use this to light your way.  Please hurry,” Glinda pleaded.

“Right away milady,” Besim smiled.  With that the carriage was soon off and running again.  Once more silence settled over the group until Glinda had a thought.

“Where exactly is your village?  Besim knows how to get to the border but after that…” she trailed off.

“When we reach the border, I’ll be able to get out and direct him.  Before we cross the border, it isn’t safe for any of us,” Fiyero reassured her.

“Of course.  At this rate he’ll reach the border in twenty minutes,” Tin Man seemed relieved.

“Good.  The sooner I’m out of unfriendly territory the better.  Elphaba was right, the beard seems to hide my identity,” the ex-Prince gave a slight smile.

“Besim doesn’t seem to recognize you,” Boq nodded.

“Let us all hope he is more trustworthy than his General,” Glinda frowned.


	9. Chapter 9

The border was reached and easily crossed.  This left Tin Man and Glinda alone in the carriage and Fiyero up with Besim.  Inside the carriage, Glinda turned to her old friend and gave him a sad look.

          “What is it Glinda?”  Boq asked.

          “I’m sorry.  I’ve just thinking about everything that’s happened.  How’d we get like this?”  She wanted to know.

          “It was quite simple.  Elphaba.  She changed everything,” Tin Man answered.

          “What made you help Fiyero?  As much as you want to become human last I heard you still blamed her for your predicament,” the White Witch said.

          “The more I think about the incident the more I realize I caused my own problem.  All Nessarose wanted was my love and I had already given it to someone else.  She was angry and I pushed her.”  Boq sighed.

          “I believe you can blame that one on me.  There seems to be a lot of that going around lately and some of its true,” Glinda shook her head.  Tin Man reached over to her and took her hand.  He didn’t know what to say.  The love he still had for Glinda hadn’t gone and at this moment he wished nothing more than to hold her in his arms.

          Up in the driver’s seat, Besim and Fiyero rode in companionable silence.  Directions were given every so often but not much else was said until the silence was broken at the last information interchange between the two. 

          “I know who you are,” the Gale Force member told him.

          “A really handsome guy?”  Fiyero joked.

          “Your beard may hide your face but your voice; it gives you away Prince Fiyero.  Though I cannot explain how it could be,” Besim have a slight smile. 

          “Giving me away to whom?”  The ex-Prince asked.

          “Your secret is safe with me.  A friend of Lady Glinda is a friend of mine,” the driver told him. 

          “Even with the company I keep?”  Fiyero wondered.

          “If you refer to the one we are rushing to save, yes.  She is a human being too.  One cannot always believe what one hears but one can believe what one he sees,” Besim said.

          “What did you see?”  Fiyero wanted to know possibly afraid of what would come next.

          “I was there the day they tried to make an example out of you.  I saw what you did for the Witch.  You love her; you would do anything for her.  That is real.  No matter what she might have done you loved her.  I believe you to be a good person therefore it stands to reason she would be a good person, no matter the color of her skin or her political stance.  Glinda has proven that the All Powerful Oz was a liar.  Though I must admit there are those who still don’t believe,” the guard’s words were moving and surprising.

          “I met a man who was there that day.  A man I once considered a friend.  He shot the woman I love and terrorized the townsfolk.  He forced me to do one of the things I hate the most.  I buried him in the woods and now I ask for your help to not bury her,” Fiyero explained.

          “I will try my best.  I may have some information that would be useful to not only you but also my Lady Glinda.  It is unsafe at the Emerald Palace to discuss such matters.  The walls have ears.  I had intended to drop an anonymous note to milady but this has offered a better opportunity much at your expense I’m afraid,” Besim told him. 

          “Well whether it is good fortune or bad luck that has all brought us together I only hope that we can save Elphaba and Glinda,” the ex-Gale Force member said.  Silently he urged Elphaba to hang on because they were only a couple miles away.


	10. Chapter 10

The carriage stopped once inside the town and Fiyero jumped off.  He didn’t wait for the others as he raced toward the house where Elphaba was recovering.  Besim gave chase, afraid to lose him.  Tin Man helped Glinda out of the carriage only to find both friends missing.

          “Well that can’t be good,” Boq said.

          “In his anxiousness Fiyero seems to forget we don’t know the way.  Although I’m sure…” Glinda didn’t finish as Besim approached them.

          “Forgive me Lady Glinda for leaving you.  I didn’t want to lose Prince Fiyero, follow me,” when the guard called Fiyero by his name both were immediately on edge.  Things might be worse than they thought.  Quickly they left the coach and arrived at the one room home.  Upon entering Glinda was met by Mrs. Dillamond.

          “Lady Glinda you are just in time,” the goat looked exhausted and in desperate need of some good news.

          “I hope so Mrs. Dillamond,” she put a hand on the woman’s shoulder and then moved to Elphaba.

          “Oh Elphie what have you gotten yourself into?”  The White Witch murmured as she saw the large bandages covering her friend’s shoulder.  Beside her as always, Fiyero held her hand.

          “Her fever hasn’t gone done and her skin color continues to get worse.  I’m afraid despite my precautions she has a massive infection and I’m out of antibiotics,” Mrs. Dillamond explained. 

          “Fiyero I need you to give me some space,” Glinda said.  He nodded before giving Elphaba’s hand a quick squeeze and standing up.  Glinda channeled everything she’d been taught for this one moment.  Using her wand, she chanted some magic words that despite everything he learned at the Shiz, Fiyero still didn’t know.

          “The spell is done.  I’m not sure how long it will take her to regain consciousness,” Glinda sighed, hoping that her best was good enough.

          “Then we wait,” Fiyero swallowed hard and sat back down next to his bride to be, once again slipping his hand into hers.

          “Besim, Tin Man, outside please,” Glinda said.  Despite wanting to be by her friend’s side at the moment there was something that had to be cleared up first.

          “How do you know who our friend is?”  She questioned her loyal guard.

          “Her skin color gives it away milady,” Besim told her.

          “Not her. Him,” she clarified.

          “I served under Prince Fiyero until the cornfield incident.  I would know his voice anywhere.  You have nothing to fear Lady Glinda.  I am loyal to you and your friends.  I need no explanations,” he replied.  Tin Man leaned over to his friend and whispered,

          “He would follow you to Hell and back.  You need not worry about him.”

          “I see your point but I want to be sure,” Glinda was slightly paranoid but it kept her alive and her generals in line (for the most part).

          “Besim, I have trusted you for many things and I expect you to tell no one of this stop that we made on the way to our loyal allies in this country.  Do I have your word?”  She asked.

          “Yes Lady Glinda.  I shall never divulge anything that has happened.  I have already sworn my secrecy to the Prince and the same will be done for you.  When we are able there is more information I need to divulge about your generals milady.  There is trouble afoot but I could not tell you until we were in a safe location,” Besim explained.

          “Very well.  Look after the horses and I shall retrieve you when the time comes,” Glinda nodded.

          “Yes ma’am,” the guard gave a curt nod and was about to turn around when he found Glinda’s arms around him in a hug.

          “Thank you,” she whispered.  At first he didn’t respond as to being shocked by the powerful woman’s actions.  After a few moments though he spoke up in a soft voice,

          “You’re quite welcome.  Now please go look after your friend.  She needs you.”  Glinda smiled and then took off for the house.

          “I’ll keep you company my friend,” Boq offered.

          “Thank you Tin Man,” he smiled.

          “You’ll have to excuse Lady Glinda but she doesn’t know who to trust these days,” Boq continued as they walked back to the carriage.

          “I understand.  She needs as many allies as she can get.  I’m sure my slip of the tongue made her uncomfortable,” Besim nodded.

          It had been an hour since the spell had been cast and Fiyero was trying to stay awake.  The sun was rising slowly and he realized he hadn’t slept in quite a long time.  Being human again made him realize how much he missed certain aspects of being the Scarecrow.  Glinda was sitting opposite from him on the other side of the bed.  She too had heavy eyelids.  In the corner of the room, Mrs. Dillamond had been asleep for at least forty-five minutes.  The events that had occurred over the past couple of days were both physically and emotionally draining and sleep hadn’t been an option.  As the sun’s rays penetrated the windows, the day brought new hope and hopefully a sign of better things to come.  As sleep started to claim the two friends, they heard the best noise they could think of,

          “Fiyero?  Glinda?”  The last name came out with a heightened sense of disbelief.


	11. Chapter 11

The first thing Elphaba tried to do was to sit up.  When she got woozy and Fiyero and Glinda had to help her lay back down, she resorted to yelling.

          “Are both of you insane?!”  

          “It’s good to see you too, Elphie,” Glinda shook her head.

          “Fae please don’t exert yourself too much.  You’re still recovering despite the magic of Lin’s spell,” concern flooded Fiyero’s voice.

          “I’d be more concerned about what is going to happen when those who are against Glinda find out what she did.  They’ll kill all of us,” Elphaba wasn’t going to take this lying down as she once again tried to sit up.  Glinda forced her to lie back down and said,

          “Then it’s a good thing I’m not staying.  I have business to attend to in the capital.  Fiyero and I have taken precautions so that no one else can find out.  I have Boq and my guard Besim to help me,” there was a twinge of hurt in the White Witch’s voice.

          “I’m sorry Lin but I don’t want you to get hurt.  You’re my best friend,” this made both of them smile.  Elphaba always did have a problem expressing her emotions.

          “Did you say you had Boq to help you?”  She asked after a moment.

          “Yes.  Fiyero found him and he willingly helped,” Glinda explained.

          “No, he didn’t.  He blames me for what happened to him,” Elphaba looked to her lover.

          “I promised him you’d change him back into a human,” Fiyero said.

          “And he just accepted it?”  She was still suspicious.  After all Tin Man helped Dorothy.

          “He was quite happy when he saw me in the flesh.  Besides he has nothing to gain if Glinda gets into trouble,” he pointed out.

          “That settles it then yeah?”  Glinda wondered as she stood.

          “Only part of it.  What exactly are you going to do in the capital?”  Elphaba asked.

          “I’m going to alert the government of the village’s presence.  Once it is known the Animals exist, they will protect you from any stray Gale Force members who happen to be wandering through,” her friend explained.

          “And what of Fiyero and I?”  Elphaba wanted to know. 

          “Fiyero has proven he can get away with the beard and no one seemed to recognize him.  Only those under his old command know his voice so he should be able to make trips into Oz without much difficulty.  This should allow your operation to continue.  Until I can change things in Oz, it is still not safe for Animals,” Glinda said.

          “It’s risky,” Elphaba shook her head.

          “Then I’ll go in disguise.  We still have our contacts inside Oz,” Fiyero reassured her.

          “Now I must be off.  If I’m late that’ll cause trouble.  I’ll be back in a few days,” Glinda nodded.

          “But what of General Cihangir and Besim’s information?”  Fiyero wanted to know.

          “I’ll be sure to discuss it with you when I get back.  Only after my visit will I be able to establish what kind of help our allies will be,” with that she gave her friends a smile and she was out the door.

          “What if things go awry?”  Elphaba wanted to know.

          “Then we deal with it.  Once you are strong again you will be the most feared woman in all of Oz.  I’m sure we can think of something,” Fiyero said.

          “Thanks for that,” she sighed.

          “Well you know as well as I that no one in Oz would actually stand up to you.  Because of you, the Wizard is gone and Morrible is in jail,” he told her.

          “Glinda cleaned up that mess before I did anything of the sort and you know that,” Elphaba gave him a look.

          “You started it my dear.  Even if it took Glinda to finish it, there is no one in Oz who would stand up against you, not by themselves anyway,” Fiyero said.  This was true but it was the large group in numbers that she feared.  Being burned at the stake wasn’t exactly the way she imagined dying.  She hoped that when she and Fiyero were old and gray they’d just be together and things wouldn’t be so violent.

          “Nothing to do but sit and wait for Glinda to return.  Then we can handle General Cihangir.  In the meantime, however, I want you to get some rest.  When Glinda gets back you’d better be at your best,” he smiled and kissed her forehead.  She nodded and moved over in the bed so he could crawl in next to her.  They both needed sleep and once she was in his arms, sleep was exactly what they got.


	12. Chapter 12

Five days had passed and no word from Glinda, Boq, or Besim.  Fiyero was glad that Elphaba was almost back to her old self again because they may need her skills to reach the capital.  Still loud noises bothered the love of his life and he was afraid that more shock to her system would not be a good thing.

          “They should have been back by now,” Elphaba shook her head.

          “Maybe they got held up by diplomatic events.  My father always said he’d be back in a week and it usually ended up being a week and a half,” Fiyero told her.

          “He was a King for crying out loud.  He was slightly more important than Glinda,” she pointed out.

          “True but we picked this land as the new home for the Animals because they were more tolerant and educated.  I’m sure Glinda explaining our plight and that of her own would be understandable to them,” he said.

          “And if not?  Have we just sent our friends to their deaths?”  She wondered.

          “They would not dare.  Ginda is a foreign diplomat.  As much as Glinda is not liked in Oz, it would give them reason for war.  Under the control of General Cihangir that is surely what they’d get,” Fiyero assured her.  That thought was unsettling to Elphaba but she knew he was right.  War would be avoided at all costs if possible.  It was then that there was a great commotion outside and the two quickly exited the house.

          “What’s going on?”  Fiyero asked Mrs. Dillamond who arrived at his side.

          “I don’t know,” the goat replied.

          “I hear trumpets,” Elphaba said.

          “Good or bad thing?”  Mrs. Dillamond wondered.

          “Usually a good thing.  If they were going to attack us, we’d probably know it by now,” the ex-Prince explained.

          “Friends!  I bring you good news!”  Glinda shouted from her seat in the back of the open carriage.

          “That’s excellent!”  Fiyero smiled; relieved to see she was all right.

          “But there is some bad news to with it,” the White Witch sighed.

          “Uh oh,” Elphaba made her appearance from hiding behind Mrs. Dillamond.

          “King İzmir has graciously agreed to help us in our plight.  However between Besim’s information and what the Royal Court has heard, I cannot return to Oz,” she said.

          “The General had plans to overthrow me.  It seems our trip came at the most opportune time.  Cihangir has officially taken command and he has begun rounding up Animals to be thrown in jail.  From here we are on our own,” Glinda explained.

          “And the troops?”  Elphaba asked.

          “Here for everyone’s protection.  If there is anyone out in the woods, we must fetch them,” the White Witch said.

          “I told Mr. Trauthill to forget building us a new house until we were sure what was going on.  No one should be out there,” Fiyero told her.

          “Good.  My only concern now is that because I cannot go back to Oz, neither can Boq or Besim,” Glinda heaved a sigh.  This was a valid point.  Everyone knew that Tin Man was good friends with Glinda.  As for Besim, Glinda selected him, so the chances of him going home were slim.

          “We have to do something,” Elphaba was adamant.

          “What can we do?  I don’t know if you’ve looked lately but you certainly can’t cross the border and neither can anyone else,” Fiyero was just as upset as she was.

          “If I was still in Oz, you’d be trying to figure a way to get me.  Although I am sure Cihangir would have dispatched me, if I had been there,” Glinda said gloomily.  This thought made them all realize how much they appreciated her not being in Oz.

          “But what about my family?”  Besim came up and asked.


	13. Chapter 13

The morning light passed through the partially open curtains, which would have woken the room’s occupants, had they actually fallen asleep the night before.  Fiyero yawned and slumped down into a nearby chair.  Elphaba’s head was resting on her forearms on the kitchen table and Glinda was leaning on her from the seat next to her.  Besim’s eyes drooped as he looked to Fiyero and heaved a sigh.  Boq, who didn’t sleep, looked at everyone in the room.  They had no idea how their lives would become so complicated after spending some wonderful times at the Shiz.  Now instead of making Oz a better place, they were fighting to get back in.  His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a chair scraping across the floor.  Fiyero was up on his feet and moving towards the door.  Boq left his chair and went to follow him.

          “You need to get some sleep,” Tin Man said as he approached his friend who leaned against the railing of the porch.

          “I can’t.  Elphaba won’t sleep until we find a way to fix this.  Neither will I,” Fiyero told him.

          “We can’t just go waltzing into Oz and restart the operation the two of you started.  Things aren’t that simple,” Boq reminded him.

          “I know.  I fear what comes next will mean that nothing will ever be the same.  Sacrifices will need to be made,” the ex-Prince said.

          “I don’t like where you’re headed with that,” his friend confided.

          “Well let’s face it.  Glinda, Elphaba, and Besim can’t go back into Oz.  That leaves you and me.  It’ll be up to us, if you’re up to the challenge,” Fiyero looked to him.

          “You know I’d do anything for Glinda but I can’t like this,” Boq pointed out his tin shell.

          “That’s where Fae comes in,” his friend replied.

          “She won’t go for you and I going back to Oz.  We’re on our own out there,” Tin Man shook his head.

          “Not exactly.  Fae and I have some connections in the Resistance.  They’ll offer us safe passage and we can use them to continue the mission.  We’ll get Besim’s family out and then from there we’ll start with more Animals,” Fiyero had a plan. 

          “The Resistance?  The Wizard is gone, what Resistance is left?”  Boq wanted to know.

          “Just because the Wizard is gone doesn’t mean the fight ends.  Until the Animals have equal rights the Resistance will exist,” the ex-Prince explained.

          “So they aren’t exactly Glinda-friendly then?”  His friend wondered.

          “Yes and no.  It depends on who you ask.  Patience isn’t universal when it comes to fighting for equal rights.  Anyway, it would be better if her name didn’t come up,” Fiyero told him.

          “Glinda was trying to make things better and now that Cihangir is in charge…” the Tin Man trailed off.

          “The Resistance will become more violent.  The longer we wait the worse things are going to get,” Fiyero nodded.

          “Could we use them to retake Oz?”  Boq asked.

          “You mean overthrow Cihangir?” his friend gave him a look.

          “Yeah,” Tin Man made it seem so easy.  It was quite obvious he didn’t understand everything involved.

          “As much as that would be amazing, no way we could pull off.  We don’t have the numbers.  Cihangir has the entire Ozian Empire at his fingertips but I like your thinking,” Fiyero gave a half smile before heading back into the house.  He had to break the news to Elphaba.  At first she would be mad.  Mad because she couldn’t go with him.  Her next emotion would be fear.  Granted, she wouldn’t show it but she would be scared.  Scared, they’d never see each other again; scared that their dreams would fall apart. 


	14. Chapter 14

“What?”  Elphaba’s reaction wasn’t exactly unexpected when he told her the plan but it still didn’t make Fiyero feel any better.

          “I know but we can use the Resistance to our advantage.  They will certainly go for the idea of rescuing Animals when their new home welcomes them with open arms,” he said. 

          “But…” He cut her off.

          “No buts Fae.  I know you want to be there but you can’t be.  I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you.  Once already you’ve been in danger and you weren’t even in Oz,”

          “And you’re going along with this?”  Glinda looked to Boq.

          “Someone has to help Fiyero.  I’m willing to do it as long as Elphie can change me back,” he told her looking at his tin body.

          “You have done what Fiyero asked and I will give you what you desire but know that once you have left this house you will not be as strong or as invincible as you once were,” Elphaba warned him.

          “Yes well I rather be human again and only live for one more day than live like this the rest of my life,” Boq said.  The green-skinned one nodded and went to fetch the spell book that contained the incantation.

          “Boq I…” Glinda trailed off.

          “Did Fiyero tell you how this works?”  Elphaba interjected.

          “No, why?”  Boq asked, suddenly concerned.

          “Perhaps it is better that way,” she gave a slight smile and then began to recite the reversal spell.  When the words finished, she grabbed Boq’s head and pulled it to her.  His eyes moved around rapidly and he tried to say something but instead all he caught was Elphaba’s lips on his.  He got a funny taste in his mouth.  Not that the kiss was unpleasant but he was sure Fiyero would beat the crap out of him for kissing Elphie.  When they parted, he looked at her and then himself.  He couldn’t believe what he saw and immediately felt around his body to double check.

          “You’re you again but the next time I catch you kissing Fae…” Fiyero pounded his right fist into his left palm.

          “Message received,” Boq swallowed and he turned to face Glinda.  Again he found his lips suddenly occupied but this time he reciprocated the gesture.

          “Welcome back,” Glinda smiled as they parted.

          “Thank you,” he smiled back.

          “So wrong on so many levels,” Fiyero teased.  For that Elphaba gave him a slap on the arm.

          “What?”  He raised an eyebrow. 

          “So what’s next?”  Boq wondered.

          “We gather supplies and head out toward the border just before sunset.  It’ll be better to cross the border after dark.  That way we can be far into Oz before anyone sees us,” Fiyero said.  Boq nodded.  There was so much he wanted to tell Glinda before they left but they had no privacy of their own.  The house they stood in was their friend’s and no doubt they wanted to share what time they had left together.

          “Besim, you and I are going to see if we can’t get you a house built.  You’ll need a place for your family to stay when they get here,” Fiyero gave him a smile.

          “Thank you very much.  Are you sure I cannot go with you?”  The ex-Gale Force soldier asked.

          “No, I’m afraid it’s too risky but don’t worry.  Boq and I will take care of your family.  Now come on,” Fiyero led the man out of the house and down to Mr. Trauthill’s office. 

          “Come on you two.  I’m sure you have a lot to talk about,” Elphaba smiled and led them to Mrs. Dillamond’s house.  There they discussed quarters for the two.  Once Fiyero and Boq left, Glinda would stay with Elphaba but in the meantime the two needed a place to talk.

          Later, Fiyero met up with Elphaba.  The others were off doing what they needed and he had enough supplies for the two men when they left in a few hours.

          “Stay with me,” she begged as they entered their house.

          “I wish I could,” his face turned somber.  He took her arm and pulled her to him.  Their lips met gently but the thought of not seeing each other for a long time made them more ravenous.  Soon clothes were scattered about the floor and the two found the bed they were looking for.

          Hours passed and as the sun began its drop to the horizon, Fiyero and Boq left the village.  They headed for the place they once called home.  The place that now could very likely spell death.


	15. Chapter 15

It would be months before they heard from Fiyero or Boq.  Besim’s family had made it to the village safely not long after the two had ventured back into Oz.  Every few days there were Animals who made it as well but the numbers weren’t great and word was that many of the Animals were now caged. 

          Elphaba sat on her porch, a hand thoughtfully on her growing stomach.  She had no way to reach Fiyero and the only way she received news from him was verbally from some of the rescued Animals.  An actual note could compromise the rescue effort.  His last “note” came from a very kind horse, who filled her in on the details just moments before.

          “You look far off in thought Miss Elphaba,” the horse, Acelya, gave a slight smile.

          “I’m afraid I’m not very good company,” she smiled slightly back.

          “Does he know?”  Acelya asked, hinting at the little one growing inside the green-skinned one.

          “No, and I fear he may never know.  How am I to raise the baby?  I can barely take care of myself,” Elphaba’s uncertainty poked to the surface for just a brief moment before she corrected herself.

          “Look at my blubbering.  Must be the hormones,” she shook her head.

          “Afternoon, ladies.  May I speak with Elphie?”  Glinda smiled.

          “Of course,” Acelya nodded and headed off to explore her new home.

          “Well Lin, what do you think?”  Elphaba asked as she attempted to get out of the rocking chair on her own.  Glinda was over to help her and they successfully managed to get her up.

          “I think you should stay off your feet,” the White Witch said.

          “I’m having back spasms now back to my question,” Elphaba didn’t want the subject changed as she began to pace about the porch.

          “I think the Resistance is off their Ozian flatbreads but what am I to do about it?”  Glinda gave her a look.

          “Going after Cihangir is suicide.  Even if they somehow kill the General what then?  It isn’t as if things will go back to the way they were.  Someone just as crazed will take over,” her best friend shook her head.

          “If Boq and Fiyero don’t make it out of Oz before Cihangir is murdered or his attempted murder, they may never get out.  Anarchy will ensue and no one will be safe.  Besides if they wanted out don’t you think they would have said they were coming?”  This dark turn things had taken, had removed the sparkle out of Glinda’s eyes.  She once was so bubbly and always cheerful, now it was rare to see her smile.  Well she smiled but not the classic Glinda smile.  It was more a forced smile.

          “Then we must retrieve them to save them from their own stupidity,” Elphaba said.

          “How exactly do we do that?  Both of us would be shot on sight.  How would Fiyero take your body being carted around the Emerald City?”  Once again Glinda had reached the darker point of view.  The sad thing was, she was right.

          “Then we have to cast a spell,” the answer seemed so obvious and yet so dangerous. 

          “Let’s recap how that worked the last time.  Even if we had the Grimmerie to help us, there are no guarantees,” she tried to get her friend to understand.

          “I’m not letting him go that easily!  I won’t have him get killed without knowing what we’ve created!  If he is dead and the rest of the Resistance follows suit, then how will we save the Animals?”  Elphaba’s tone was much louder and harsher than she had meant it.  Glinda just shook her head and started to walk away.

          “You do what you want Elphie.  I want no part of it,”


	16. Chapter 16

Fiyero worked his way through the back alleys of the Emerald City.  The Resistance’s latest plan was their boldest and probably their stupidest.  Did he want Cihangir out of the picture?  Of course but charging into the palace gun blazing wasn’t the way to do it.

          He found Boq and the two entered the small apartment they rented.  They’d been tripping over each other for the last few days, as they were both at home at the same time.  A rarity considering they’d been running rescue missions.    

          “We have to get out of Oz.  The plan will fail and we’ll be stuck here,” Fiyero told his friend.

          “The mission isn’t over.  If we leave now there will be many Animals left behind,” Boq shook his head.  His fervor for the fight against oppression had grown since they had started.  More and more Fiyero feared his friend was being sucked deeper into the endless circle they had been pulled into.  At any point Fiyero would be happy to back away.  More than anything the ex-Prince wanted to go home and see his Elphaba; preferably in one piece.

          “We can’t save Animals if we’re dead,” Fiyero pointed out.

          “We knew what we were getting into,” Boq said.

          “Yes well I’m not so sure Glinda would agree with your point of view.  I’m not explaining to her that I left you here when all Hell broke loose.  She’d never forgive me and I’d never forgive myself,” his friend tried to get that through his head.

          “You’re right.  So how do we get out?  Cihangir has the city in lock down.  Guards everywhere.  We’d have to make up some good excuse to leave past curfew,” Boq made a very valid point.

          “The underground tunnels that we use for meetings.  There shouldn’t be anyone in there,” Fiyero said.

          “But we don’t know our way around in there.  We could get lost.  Plus we don’t know where they come out,” the ex-Tin Man didn’t like the idea.

          “True,” Fiyero took hold of his bearded chin with his right hand and gave it a rub.  There had to be a way out of the city away from confronting the guards.  Night was the best time to travel as no one would be following them plus they could hide; although the daylight did offer another way to get out.

          “You know that old farmer that comes into the city once a week?”  The ex-Scarecrow asked.

          “Yes.  He comes by our apartment at the end of the week.  I suppose he’ll be by again tomorrow,” Boq said.

          “We hop into his cart and hide in the empty apple barrels.  Once out of the city we can vacate his vehicle,” Fiyero told him.

          “Sounds risky but it would provide better cover,” his friend nodded.

          “Now all we need to do is figure out how to sneak in while no one is looking,” the ex-Gale Force member heaved a sigh and began to pace the floor.  Not long after he started pacing, there was a knock on the door.  Both men looked at each other.  There was no Resistance meeting tonight and with the curfew enforced, no one came around.  Fear of ruining the mission kept the Resistance members from doing stupid things like that.  Quickly Fiyero went to the door and Boq grabbed the club they kept for personal protection.  The bearded man opened the door and was surprised by the person standing on the other side of it.  Still he managed to stop Boq before he hit the welcome stranger.

          “Hello boys,” Glinda said with a smile. 


	17. Chapter 17

“Expecting someone?”  Glinda looked at Boq who still held the bat in his hands.

          “Can’t be too careful,” Fiyero let her in and quickly set the deadbolts back in place.  When he turned around Boq was holding their visitor in his arms.

          “It’s too dangerous for you here,” he told her.

          “I had to see you.  Besides Elphie got this crazy idea in her head and I had to act first.  No doubt when she finds out I’m missing she’ll try to kill me when we get back,” a smirk crossed Glinda’s face.

          “I’ll do my best to hold her back.  Now how about we get out of here,” Fiyero smiled.

          “Already have a plan.  Get what you need to and follow me,” the Good Witch smiled back.  Quickly the two men grabbed their most important possessions, mostly clothes, and met Glinda back at the door.  Without another word, the three were out the door leaving it unlocked.  It wouldn’t matter what happened to the furniture inside.

          They wound their way through the backstreets reaching an abandoned building near the edge of the city.  Glinda entered a rear door that was unlocked.  It was completely dark inside, as the candlelight streetlights couldn’t pierce through the brick walls.  Glinda let out a low whistle and received a low whistle in return.  A match was struck and a candle was lit low to the ground so people from the outside couldn’t see it.  Following their friend, Fiyero and Boq wondered who their contact would be.  Glinda had been in Oz on her own for some time but they figured she wouldn’t have any Resistance contacts.  It was a surprise to them when they came face to face with Besim.

          “You dragged him into it too?”  Fiyero looked at her, keeping his voice low.

          “Not dragged.  I volunteered.  Besides I hate to see Miss Elphaba so mopy,” the ex-Gale Force soldier smiled as he used another candle to see whom he was talking to.

          “So what is the plan?”  Boq asked.

          “Hide in plain sight.  Follow me,” Besim tilted his head to the left and they quickly headed to a cart full of barrels.

          “Funny we had this same idea,” Fiyero said.

          “It did come with a secret compartment?”  Besim smirked and pushed a few of the empty barrels aside and opened the hatch.

          “No,” Boq smiled.

          “The old farmer agreed to let me borrow it.  Seems he’s been working with the Resistance for a long time.  He told me he’s smuggled quite a few illegal items out with it including people and Animals,” Besim winked.

          “It doesn’t look like there is enough room for all three of us,” Fiyero was worried.

          “That’s because only two of you are going back,” Glinda told them.

          “You want to run that by me again?”  Boq asked.  He really didn’t like where this was going.  Unfortunately for his head, he wouldn’t find out before it was too late.  Besim conked both reluctant men on the head, rendering them unable to object.

          “Oz forgive me,” the ex-Gale Force member sighed.  Quickly Glinda used her wand to load them into the cart.  Dawn was fast approaching and Besim would need to be on the road soon.

          “Milady, are you sure you know what you’re doing?”  He asked.

          “No worries my friend.  I will do what I must for the betterment of all.  I cannot deliberate long as I’ll begin to doubt my sanity.  Now go.  Elphie will need Fiyero in a few weeks and we can’t afford you getting caught,” Glinda smiled.  Besim gave a nod and hopped up into the cart as the Good Witch disappeared out the way she had come. 


	18. Chapter 18

Besim arrived at the farmer’s place safely around late morning.  He closed the barn doors after dismounting from the cart.  Now he freed the two men who were trapped beneath the barrels.  It was lucky for them that the guards had been preoccupied with the early morning incident instead of fully tending their duties.

“What the hell?”  Where the first words out of Fiyero’s mouth upon being helped out of the secret compartment.

          “If we are to make good time before nightfall we really should keep moving,” Besim ignored his friend’s question, keeping his tone low.

          “Answer me!”  Fiyero raised his voice.

          “Quiet!”  Besim shushed him.  The ex-Gale Force soldier hated to yell at the former Prince but he had no choice.

          “When we are safely out of Oz, I will explain everything.  In the meantime if you wish to see Miss Elphaba again, I suggest you follow me,” once again Besim dropped his tone.  The farmer was a friend but no telling if any of his farmhands were.  Boq had strangely remained silent this whole time and followed his friends out a side door in the barn.  They headed for the woods and continued toward their new home, far from the Emerald City.

          News traveled fast and by the next morning Elphaba knew what had happened in Oz.  She could only assume Glinda was behind it.  Late the night before she had gone to find her friend and apologize only to discover that Glinda was not in her bed.  She now paced back and forth in the house she and Fiyero shared, trying to think.  The baby had other ideas and was kicking something terrible.

          “The past two days haven’t been easy for you, have they?”  She asked her stomach as she found a seat at the kitchen table facing the kitchen window.  Rubbing her belly seemed to calm the baby and she could use the break as she noticed the sun dropping in the sky.  A few more of those kidney kicks and Elphaba figured she’d need new ones.  A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

          “It’s open,” she called.  The caller opened the door and crossed the floor to see the woman they had come to visit.  Elphaba felt arms wrap around her shoulders and she looked up to see whom it was.

          “Yero!”  She was very happy to see him as tears welled up in her eyes. 

          “Damn hormones,” she cursed as he backed away so she could stand up.

          “Fae, I…” words floated through his mind but his lips didn’t seem to be following orders.  She pulled him into a hug, slightly wishing she could get closer but her large belly wouldn’t allow it.  The baby seemed to understand and gave a kick.  Fiyero felt it and couldn’t believe it.

          “I…” once again he opened his mouth but this time his lips were consumed by hers.

          “We’ve missed you,” Elphaba smiled when they parted.

          “I’m so sorry,” he apologized.

          “For what?”  She asked him slightly confused.

          “I had no idea,” he placed his hands on her stomach to see if the baby would give a repeat performance.

          “How was I supposed to tell you?  Even if I managed to track you down and get a letter to you, it could be opened.  Everything would have been ruined.  I’m just glad you’re here now.  Where is Glinda?  I have to give her a piece of my mind and then later I’ll have to thank her,” Elphaba teased.

          “She didn’t come with us.  She had Besim conk Boq and me on the head and leave her there.  I didn’t know what she was thinking but Besim said she…” she cut him off.

          “Cihangir is dead.  So is his second in command.  There was an explosion in the Emerald City,” the pieces were coming together.

          “He had said she would fix the problem but refused to say more.  I guess the events that transpired tell us what she meant,” Fiyero heaved a sigh.

          “So then what happened after the explosion?”  Elphaba asked.


	19. Chapter 19

The streets in the Emerald City were crowded as people went into full panic mode.  In a very short time frame they had lost three leaders and now the leaderless souls ran about the streets.  The Gale Force tried to maintain order but it was almost impossible.  Upon hearing of Cihangir’s death, those loyal to him abandoned their posts.  With the army half of what it used to be and since the police had been dissolved when Cihangir took over Oz, looting began to occur.  People were on their own and violence ensued.  Gunshots rang out as people protected themselves and some just killed because they could.

          At Southstairs, the prisoners finally had the advantage they needed and they overthrew the guards.  Now every innocent person imprisoned there was free but so were the real criminals, including one Madame Morrible.  As the prisoners mobbed into the hallways and passageways that led out, something stopped them.  A bright light blinded them and an invisible force prevented them from leaving.  It wasn’t until a voice could be heard, did anyone realize who had barred their escape.

          “I’m here for Morrible!”  Came the shout.  Murmurs went through the crowd and quickly the witch was produced. 

          “Ah so we meet again Glinda.  Come to finish what you started?”  Morrible wanted to know.  The questioned wasn’t dignified with answer as Glinda lifted the old hag off the ground with her right hand.

          “You’re powers…” Morrible managed to choke out.

          “See I’m not the same scared little girl I used to be.  I had a very good teacher.”  Glinda could only smirk as she began to chant words that Morrible could not understand but that she knew came from the Grimmerie.  Suddenly a strange feeling came over her and soon her human form was no more.  Instead now Glinda held a rabbit, an ordinary brown rabbit.

          “The Animals deserved to be treated as equals and as such, I made you the one thing you fear the most, an animal.  You will not be able to speak, cast magic spells, or run fast enough before the dinner bell sounds,” the smirk on the Good Lady’s face had not disappeared.  With another spell, she sent the prisoners who remained trapped in the only exit back into their cells.

          “You’re free when I decide you can be.”  She told them.  During her short reign as leader of Oz, Glinda had gone through the records of the prisoners held in the hellhole known as Southstairs.  She would be able to sort out most of them however not all of them.  There were a few more things to do before freeing those in the prison and they dealt with saving the Emerald City before it was destroyed by the citizens in it.  Using her bubble she flew back toward the great green city with her new pet rabbit.

          “Miss Elphaba we have been ordered to the border.  With Oz in turmoil King İzmir has ordered us to protect all of our country,” Sergeant Adil explained as he rose from the seat she had given him in their kitchen. 

          “Go my friend and be careful.  If anyone sees Glinda make sure she is directed here,” Elphaba said.

          “Yes ma’am,” Adil smiled and left.  The soldiers protecting the village disappeared into the woods and the Animals grew frightened.  Oz was in bad shape and the fear that culminated there didn’t take long to spread.

          “Yero, I don’t like it.  If the stories are true then…” Elphaba didn’t want to finish that thought.

          “We must think positively.  I’m sure Glinda knows what she is doing,” Fiyero tried to reassure her despite his own fears.  


	20. Chapter 20

It would be a week before they heard from Glinda.  She arrived with no fanfare sometime after dark.  When Fiyero answered the knock at their door, Elphaba almost bowled him over upon hearing her friend’s voice.

          “Lin, what have you done?”  She asked.

          “What was necessary.  İzmir has officially annexed Oz until this mess can be sorted out and order has been restored,” Glinda told her.

          “What’s with the rabbit?”  Fiyero looked at her and pointed to the cage she held.

          “It’s a little present for you.  Of course you wouldn’t recognize her but I have it on good authority that you are now looking at what once was a certain Madame Morrible,” Glinda couldn’t help but smirk.  Fiyero returned the smirk while Elphaba started to say something that undoubtedly would have been yelling if she weren’t trying to contain her laughter.

          “I have released all those who are innocent from Southstairs.  As for those who are not, I left that for İzmir to handle,” the Good Witch continued.

          “And what about the death of Cihangir and his second?” Elphaba turned her attention to more important items.

          “A well placed Resistance bomb that had a little magical help,” Glinda explained.

          “Just like that?  You killed them?”  Her green-skinned friend asked.

          “It’s over what difference does it make?  Oz is now a safe place and after some reorganization it will be better than it ever was before,” the blonde one replied.  Elphaba was about to say something when a knock on the door stopped her. 

          “Who else could it be at this hour?”  Fiyero shook his head and opened the door.  There stood Sergeant Adil.

          “Lady Glinda I have come to place you under arrest.  Miss Elphaba, Mr. Fiyero, you’ll join her,” Adil didn’t look happy.  From Elphaba’s guess Glinda had been sent here only to be caught.  The stories that had been spread around must have caught someone’s attention in İzmir’s court.

          “What are the charges?”  Fiyero asked.

          “Lady Glinda has been charged with two counts of murder.  You and Miss Elphaba are charged with aiding and abetting a criminal, possibly accomplices to these two murders.  I’m sorry but you’ll have to come with me,” the Sergeant shook his head as he led Glinda away.  Two of his fellow soldiers escorted Elphaba and Fiyero from their home.  Despite the lack of physical evidence it seemed all too likely that someone was out to get them.

Boq saw it all happen from his bedroom window.  Quickly he raced to Besim’s after the carriage had pulled away from view.  Something had to be done and it had to be done quick if they were to save their friends.  Yes, Glinda had had a hand in disposing of Cihangir but it was for the good of Oz and her neighbors. 

          “Besim you must come quick!”  Boq knocked on his friend’s door frantically.

          “What’s going on?  You’re going to wake the whole neighborhood,” the ex-Gale Force member shook his head as he answered the door.

          “Glinda, Elphaba, and Fiyero have been taken away by İzmir’s troops.  We must ride to the capital,” Boq explained to his friend who stood in front of him only clad in underwear.

          “All right grab your things.  We’ll head out as soon as I can wrangle up some transportation,” Besim nodded.  With that Boq headed back to his house and Besim went to get dressed.  Within half an hour, the duo was off on borrowed horses from Mr. Trauthill’s barn.  The bear promised to keep the village under control as they rode off into the darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

“You promised you wouldn’t get caught,” İzmir said, keeping his tone low, to the prisoner who sat in her cell.

          “I don’t see how I did.  Do they have a witness?”  Glinda asked as she approached the bars.

          “Apparently one of Cihangir’s guards saw you just minutes before the explosion.  With his testimony, the court will bury you,” the King sighed.

          “They’re going to take the word of a soldier in Cihangir’s army over mine?”  Glinda couldn’t believe it.

          “With the display put on at Southstairs, they find it credible enough.  Especially since the only other person capable of such work would be Miss Elphaba or as some have called her the Wicked Witch,” İzmir told her.

          “What will happen to Elphaba and Fiyero?  They had no part in the plan,” the once Good Witch wanted to know.

          “Given Elphaba’s current condition, they will probably overlook the aiding and abetting, same would go for Fiyero.  Unfortunately the accomplice charge will stick.  Unless one of you rolls on the others, all three of you are going to wind up in jail,” the King sighed.

          “And you’re going to deny everything that we had agreed to?”  Glinda gave him a look.

          “It’s the only way to help you.  If you are convicted, I have the power to pardon you or at least take a death sentence off the table,” unfortunately the King was right.  If he said he had anything to do with what had happened then he’d go to jail too and they would spend the rest of their days in prison.  Then as if he had an idea, İzmir said,

          “Do not give up hope.  Take care of Miss Elphaba.  They will be bringing she and Fiyero down soon.  We’ve never had a pregnant prisoner before.”  With that the King was gone and Glinda was left to wonder what he had up his sleeve.

          It wasn’t long before the guards brought Elphaba and Fiyero down to the cells in the basement of the castle.  İzmir had been right about the timing and Glinda was immediately on her feet. 

          “Stay back,” one of the guards ordered to the Good Witch, who readily complied.  They opened the cell door and forced Fiyero in first before giving Elphaba a gentle push.  With her due date only two weeks away, the green skinned woman was very large and even that gentle push the guard had given her caused her to lose her balance.  Luckily both Fiyero and Glinda caught her before she fell.  The two then helped her to a cot, which they would have to share.

          “Are you ok?”  Fiyero asked, his voice laden with concern. 

          “I think so,” Elphaba smiled and kept him close.  Tears began to trickle down her face.  They stung her skin but she ignored it.  Fiyero kissed the top of her head, hoping it would help make her feel better.

          “Damn hormones,” she cursed again before sobbing,

          “I don’t want to have our baby in prison.”  Fiyero could feel tears start to threaten his eyes as well but he held them back the best he could.  Someone had to keep it together.  Glinda had taken a seat on the floor, her back to the far wall of the cell.  She had her head in her hands as she tried to think of a way out.  Using her new powers, she could easily rip the bars off the hinges and they could escape but then they’d be on the run again.  They had already run from Oz and they were sick of running.  However, spending the next fifty years or so in prison or being hung didn’t sound like a plan either.

          Boq and Besim entered the capital, their horses were weary from the journey and the first thing they did was to find a stable.  The next thing they did was to head for the palace.  The plan was simple and if it worked, then their friends would be free.


	22. Chapter 22

Glinda stood before King İzmir’s court the next morning.  Everyone looked at her different but she could tell who her enemies were.  Those with a look of disbelief on their faces were confused and those with a smirk had ties to the Wizard or at least Cihangir’s former regime.  Here she had thought she could trust all of them but obviously she was wrong.

          “Glinda the Good, you are hereby charged in the death of General Cihangir and his second in command, Colonel Hubel.  Do you understand that if found guilty you could face death?”  The King asked.

          “Yes,” she replied.

          “Very well.  You are allowed someone as your legal counsel.  Do you have someone or do you need one?”  He asked.

          “I’m afraid I’ll need counsel,” Glinda said.

          “My Lord, I am sorry to interrupt the proceedings but there is a disturbance in the courtyard.  Two men are hurling rocks at my soldiers and are claiming that we have the wrong prisoners,” one of the guards butted in after entering the room.

          “Arrest them and I’ll deal with them later,” the King told him.  The guard nodded and raced out into the hallway to give the instructions to his subordinates.  In the back of her mind, Glinda knew it had to be Boq and Besim but she kept her mouth shut.

          “Lady Glinda, counsel will be afforded to you.  Trial will commence tomorrow morning at nine a.m. sharp,” İzmir stated.  With that the session ended and Glinda was led back to her prison cell.  On the way out, she was walked by Fiyero and Elphaba.  She gave them a smile before they entered the great room and had their charges brought against them.  Both smiled back as they were led down the long walkway that led to the King.

          Now back in her cell, Glinda paced rapidly back and forth until the main doors opened a few moments later and the guards shoved their new prisoners in toward the cells.  Just as she had suspected it was none other than Boq and Besim.  The two were put in the next cell and the guards left.

          “What are you two doing here?”  She asked them as soon as she was sure they were alone.  Boq went up to the bars and stuck his arms through.  Glinda quickly pressed herself into them as best she could.  She was glad to see him but both wished it were under better circumstances.

          “We’re here to rescue you.  Boq explained everything,” Besim said.

          “By getting yourselves arrested?”  Glinda pulled back from Boq’s arms and gave them a look.

          “What better way to get you out?”  Boq had a mischievous grin on his face.

          “Ok, back up.  What was the plan?”  She asked.  They were about to explain when the doors opened again and they quickly separated.  In walked Fiyero and Elphaba, both looking as though they’d been punched in the gut.  Once they were inside the cell, Elphaba practically collapsed onto the cot.  She was only about a week away from giving birth and the stress and strain of everything that was going on was making things more difficult.

          “What happened?”  Glinda asked after the guards left.

          “One of the members of the court recognized Fiyero as the Prince of the Arjiki tribe in the Vinkus.  After the trial, he will be sent back to Vinkus and dealt with.  We will be separated forever as I will be forced to remain here with our child,” Elphaba explained.  It was all too much for her and she began to cry again.  Her raging hormones refused to give her a break and Fiyero shook his head as he took her into his arms.

          “All right boys.  What was your plan again?”  Glinda now had a renewed sense urgency.  They had to get Fiyero and Elphaba out before it was too late.


	23. Chapter 23

It was early in the morning when Glinda awoke with a start.  She had heard a noise and wondered what it could be.  All sorts of creepy crawlies made their way into her head and she desperately tried to forget the thoughts.  It was probably just Boq whacking his foot on the bars or the cot Elphaba was sleeping on groaning.  Those thoughts made her feel better until she heard what sounded like footsteps.  That’s when she freaked out.  Quickly and quietly she shook Fiyero and roused him from his fitful sleep.

          “Hmphumba mumba,” he argued.  At that point Glinda, who knew his weak spots, poked him in the ribs with her index finger.

          “I’m up,” he said loudly.  This caused Boq and Besim to wake up as well.  The two quickly crawled to the bars that separated the cells.  It might have been pitch black in there but they hadn’t slept that far away from them in the first place.  Silence had fallen back over the group, minus Elphaba’s snoring, and Glinda listened again.  Again she heard the footstep-like sound and this time so did the three men.  Fiyero moved in front of Glinda.  Somehow not being able to see their assailant made him fear more than ever before.  Last time Elphaba used the Grimmerie to save him, now she didn’t have the book and neither did Glinda.  It sat back on the kitchen table in the Animal Village.  His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone striking a match.  The flame produced was used to light a torch.  Then the torch walked toward them, obscuring the face of the person who carried it.

          “What do you want?”  Fiyero asked, his tone loud enough for everyone to hear.  This caused Elphaba to wake up.  She pulled herself out of the prone position and managed to sit up.  Uttering some words that made no sense to everyone else, except Glinda, the green-skinned woman lit up the space.  It was almost as if the sun had come up early and the person moving toward them spoke,

          “Douse your light!”  It was a command but not in a loud tone.  Elphaba snapped her fingers and once again all that lit the space up was the torch.

          “King İzmir!”  Glinda said, keeping her tone level with his as the King approached the cells.

          “Yes my fair Glinda.  It seems that you needed counsel and so you will have it.  I need you to promise me that whatever you do, do not act surprised at the trial this morning.  If things are to work out the way I have planned, all will be well,” İzmir smiled.

          “And my friends?”  She asked.

          “Elphaba and Fiyero have the same coming.  As for Boq and Besim…” the King trailed off.

          “They were only trying to help us,” Glinda reminded him.

          “Yes, I know, they have minor penalties coming to them and will be given counsel as well.  Now I must go before someone notices I’m not in bed.  The guards will be by to pick you up at quarter to nine.  Be ready,” with another smile İzmir walked back to the point he lit the torch before dousing and then exiting the prison.

          “What does he mean ‘don’t act surprised’?”  Fiyero didn’t like it.

          “I know what you’re thinking and I’m way ahead of you.  This surprise to turn out to be something not exactly in our favor especially if İzmir is trying to please his court as well,” Glinda shook her head.

          “So is the escape plan still part of the deal?”  Besim asked.

          “I want you two to come up with something in case we need it.  Your minor offenses could be community service or thirty days in jail.  I would hate to see you get more than that for helping us,” the Good Witch explained.  Elphaba remained quiet while her friends talked.  She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and the baby must have been able to tell because it kicked something terrible.

          A few short hours later, Glinda was being led to the courtroom while her friends sat in their cells with bad cases of indigestion.  The Good Witch kept her head up and smiled to her attorney as she took her position next to him.

          “Lady Glinda, I’m Harold Dodsworth.  Have you spoken with the King?”  He whispered.

          “Yes, he said he had a surprise,” she whispered back.  The man swallowed hard, she had been left in the dark.

          “Just follow my lead and this will all work out,” Harold promised.  The look on his face didn’t lend much comfort to her queasy stomach as they stood upon hearing the announcement of the King and his court arriving.


	24. Chapter 24

“Court is now in session.  Madame Prosecutor, call your first witness,” the King ordered.

          “Thank you King İzmir.  I call Sergeant Varga to the stand,” the prosecutor said.  Glinda looked at her and realized that this woman was not to be trifled with.  Her impeccable suit along with her hair and makeup made her look very imposing and it seemed as though she never smiled.  The Sergeant took the stand and swore to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help him Oz.

          “Sergeant, what did you see on the day of the explosion at the Emerald Palace?”  The stern woman asked.

          “I was on duty protecting the front gate of the Palace until the explosion occurred.  Moments before the blast I saw Lady Glinda approach the castle in her flying bubble,” Varga replied.  At which point, Glinda leaned over to Harold and said,

          “He’s lying.  Using my bubble would have been too dangerous for me.”

          “No worries.  I’ll confront him on cross-examination,” her lawyer smiled.

          “Sergeant, how could you tell it was Lady Glinda?”  The prosecutor wanted to know.

          “No one else I know travels in a bubble.  General Cihangir told us to report any sightings of her and I was about to do as I had been instructed when the explosion occurred,” the Gale Force soldier explained.

          “Thank you Sergeant,” the prosecutor finished her questioning and turned it over to the defense.

          “Good morning Sergeant.  Now you said you saw my client flying in her bubble toward the Emerald Palace.  Why exactly would she do that?”  Harold wondered.

          “To regain her hold over Oz, I would imagine,” Varga told him.

          “Could be but it seems you left a little something out of your story.  General Cihangir had ordered you to report sightings or what was the other order?”  The defense attorney asked.

          “To shoot her on sight,” the sergeant said.

          “Uh huh so why would my client risk going back into Oz when she knew she could be killed?”  Harold let the question hang there for a moment, waiting for the soldier’s response.  When he received nothing, he said,

          “King İzmir would you please direct the witness to answer.”

          “Sergeant, give us an answer,” the King told him.  Varga swallowed hard and replied,

          “I have no idea.”

          “Isn’t it true that you would receive a promotion should Colonel Hubel be killed?”  Harold asked.

          “Yes,” came the reply.

          “And what rank would you receive?”  Her lawyer was on a roll and Glinda couldn’t help but smile.

          “Lieutenant,” Varga swallowed hard again.

          “That’s quite the pay raise.  It’s also very convenient; you were the only one to see this floating bubble that would conveniently tie my client to the crime,” Harold raised an eyebrow.

          “Objection.  Is counsel going to ask a question?”  The prosecutor wondered.

          “My apologies.  I am done with this witness your Highness,” with that Harold sat back down.  If they weren’t in their current settings, Glinda would have kissed him.

          “You may step down, Sergeant.  Madame Prosecutor, you’re next witness,” the King ordered.

          “I call Mr. Tomas Throme to the stand,” she told the court.  A munchkin stepped forward and headed for the stand.  Glinda searched her memory banks trying to remember who he was.  His face was familiar as was his name but she couldn’t figure out where she had seen him.

          “Mr. Throme, where have you been living the past year or so?”  The prosecutor asked.

          “Southstairs prison,” when the words escaped his lips, Glinda immediately remembered.  Throme had been in Southstairs for a very good reason.

          “And why is that?”  She wondered.

          “I allegedly killed my neighbor with an axe,” he told them. 

          “What do you mean allegedly?”  The prosecutor asked.

          “I was thrown into the prison without a trial or very much evidence against me,” Throme replied.

          “So what did you see at Southstairs?”  This was the big question.

          “Lady Glinda turned Morrible into a rabbit,” he said.


	25. Chapter 25

Try as he might, Howard wasn’t going to be able to convince the King and his court that the incident at Southstairs had been a case of mistaken identity especially since Morrible was still unaccounted for.  Despite the fact that everyone in the room knew Throme was as guilty as sin, they had other accounts to back him up.  Glinda’s character being thrown into question could certainly sway the court into believing she killed General Cihangir and Colonel Hubel.

          “Defense counsel do you have any rebuttal witnesses?”  King İzmir asked.

          “I do your Highness.  Defense calls Lady Glinda,” Howard stated.  Glinda swallowed hard and rose from her seat.  Moving to the witness stand, she swore to tell the truth and was seated.

          “Lady Glinda where were you on the day in question?”  Her attorney asked.

          “I was at home in the Animal Village,” she lied.

          “Can anyone confirm that?”  Howard wondered.

          “No, I guess not,” Glinda told him.

          “That could be because you weren’t actually at home were you?”  His words reached her ears but she couldn’t believe them.

          “Yes I was,” Glinda tried to correct him.

          “No you weren’t.  I have proof right here,” Howard pulled an official looking paper off of the table and placed it in front of her.  Reading it through quickly, the Good Witch almost had a heart attack.  Knowing this must have been the surprise; she tried to hold her composure.

          “The Prosecution would like to see this evidence, Your Highness.  It was not brought to my attention before trial,” the prosecutor said.

          “Lady Glinda please paraphrase the legal document in your hand,” the King ordered.

          “It is a certificate stating that King Reginald İzmir and myself were married by Royal Decree.  The signatures of two witnesses and the priest are on the bottom,” she said.

          “And the date of the ceremony?”  Howard wondered.

          “The day of the explosion at the Emerald Palace,” Glinda told them.  At this point, Howard took the piece of paper from her and handed it to the prosecutor. 

          “Why did you keep this a secret?”  Dodsworth wanted to know.

          “Well we uh…” Glinda stumbled.  She honestly had no idea what to say.

          “I’ll not have our reasons thrown into question, Mr. Dodsworth.  Now please take your seat,” the King was stern but Howard knew it was a cover.  He nodded and quickly returned to his seat.

          “Madame Prosecutor?”  İzmir indicated she could ask Glinda questions now.

          “Lady Glinda, uh I’m sorry, Princess Glinda, why after your marriage did you appear at Southstairs?”  She asked.

          “I no longer had any control over Oz and I feared Madame Morrible would only add to the suffering of Oz’s people should she escape.  I dealt with her myself and made sure the remaining prisoners were kept inside so that they could not escape as well.”  Glinda spiced up the events of what happened at the prison, hoping the spin would give her enough of a decent explanation.

          “You turned her into a rabbit,” the prosecutor said.

          “Yes, a harmless rabbit,” Glinda replied.

          “And we are to believe that you didn’t kill General Cihangir or Colonel Hubel?”  The woman asked.

          “Killing would not have been necessary.  I could have turned them into rabbits too,” Glinda stated simply.  The prosecutor heaved a sigh and said,

          “No more questions.” 

          “Then we reserve our judgment for tomorrow. Guards,” the King had them take Glinda away to her cell with confusion and a stabbing feeling in her chest.  How was she going to explain this to everyone?


	26. Chapter 26

Glinda had remained quiet ever since her return to their cell and Elphaba was worried.  She’d never once seen her friend so quiet.  Fiyero had tried to strike up some conversation but it was no use.  Now he planned with Boq and Besim so that they all could make an escape.

          “Lin,” Elphaba said.  She received no response and the very pregnant woman lifted herself from the bed she sat on.  Waddling over to her best friend, she carefully and awkwardly sat down on the floor next to her.

          “What happened?”  The green-skinned witch asked.

          “You shouldn’t be on the cold floor, Elphie.  It’s not good for the baby,” the first words from Glinda in hours escaped her lips in a very soft tone.

          “It isn’t good for you either and yet here you sit,” her friend said.  Silence followed from Glinda and Elphaba heaved a sigh.

          “Fae, you need to get off the floor,” Fiyero had walked over to her and was going to pull her up when she stopped him.  He gave her a look expecting it to be her stubbornness again but the look on her face was completely different.

          “Either I just wet myself or we have a problem,” she said.  Fiyero’s eyes went wide.  He didn’t know what to do.  Mrs. Dillamond had promised to teach him what to do when this happened but she had never gotten the chance as they had been arrested first.

          “You have to help me Glinda.  We need to get Fae up on the cot,” Hopefully this was the right move.  Quickly the two managed to get Elphaba to her feet and over to the cot.

          “What can we do?”  Boq asked.

          “Call for help.  I don’t know the first thing about delivering a baby,” Fiyero’s nervousness was quite evident.  Quickly Boq and Besim began to shout to the guards who stood down near the doorway.  The two came running and were apprised of the situation.

          “I’ll get the doctor,” one ran off quickly as Elphaba began having contractions.

          “All right, I’m coming in.  My wife and I have had three kids,” the other explained.

          “You know what you’re doing?”  Fiyero asked, more nervous now as Elphaba squeezed his hand.

          “Enough to help before the doctor gets here.  My name is Alim by the way,” he said.

          “Fiyero and this is Elphaba,” the father smiled slightly.

          “Now Miss Elphaba I have to pick your legs up.  Can you bend your knees for me?”  Alim asked.  She did so as he requested, now resting the bottoms of her feet on the mattress.

          “Good, now the next part is kind of an invasion of privacy but I have no choice,” he explained.  Slowly, he lifted her skirt to see what was underneath.  Elphaba turned a shade of red, as did Fiyero.  Another contraction hit and she grabbed his shoulder, pulling him down to face level for her.

          “Ok, you’re not ready yet.  So when the doctor gets here he’ll be able to deliver the baby and I won’t have to do it,” Alim let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

          “She’ll be ready that soon?”  Glinda thought that was fast.

          “Oh no.  She has a ways to go but its different for everybody or at least it was for my kids,” the Royal guard explained.

          “Fiyero Tigular I swear on everything…” she gritted her teeth and squeezed his shoulder before finishing as another contraction hit her.

          “I’m a dead man, I know,” he said teasingly before leaning over and kissing her on the forehead.

          “I have the doctor!”  The other guard arrived almost out of breath.

          “All right let’s see what we’ve got,” Doctor Halil smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

The sun would be up in just a couple hours and Elphaba was exhausted.  Countless hours in labor plus all the excitement had worn her down but certainly not out.  She now held her bouncing baby boy in her arms and Fiyero couldn’t stop looking at the two of them.

          “Doctor Halil is going to tell the King after he cleans himself up and we’ll see about getting you some help,” Alim smiled.

          “For that we are very grateful.  Thank you for all you’ve done my friend,” Fiyero smiled back and moved to the now locked door of the cell.  He shook the man’s hand through the bars.  With that Alim headed back to his post and Fiyero returned to Elphaba’s side.

          “He is amazing,” he couldn’t stop smiling.

          “I’m glad he isn’t green,” she replied with a slight smirk on her face.

          “Green is a wonderful color and I would love him no differently if he were.  He is my son and you are my soon-to-be wife.  Don’t ever forget that,” his stern look gave way to his classic smile.  Elphaba wanted to kiss him but the baby wailing interrupted her.

          “Oh dear.  We are certainly fussy aren’t we?”  She teased as she gently rocked him in her arms.  After a few minutes, the baby was calm and resting comfortably.

          “So what is his name?”  Glinda asked.

          “Good question.  We didn’t really discuss names,” Fiyero had a distressed look on his face.

          “Well that is something that must be thought out and something you both agree on,” Besim smiled.  With the birth of the little boy, he had begun to miss his family more. 

          “We’ll have to discuss it later.  Right now, all I want to do is sleep,” Elphaba said. 

          “Yes of course.  Glinda would you help me?”  Fiyero smiled as he took the baby, careful to mind his head as he’d been told, and let his friend help Elphaba lay upon the bed.  The green-skinned woman fell asleep almost instantly and the baby soon followed suit.

          Both he and Glinda moved to the other side of the cell and sat down.  Fiyero held the sleeping infant and could not remove the smile plastered to his face.

          “So Proud Papa, what are you going to do next?”  Glinda asked.

          “That all depends on the court ruling in your case.  Should you be found innocent then the charges against us will not stand.  However if they still intend to send me back to the Vinkus then I must go but at least Fae and our son could come with me,” he said, knowing that despite his happy moment that the rest of the world wouldn’t be paying attention.

          “And if I’m found guilty?”  The Good Witch wondered.

          “Then I have no choice but to be sent to the Vinkus alone.  To face the wrath of my mother and then my people,” Fiyero heaved a sigh. 

          “So you will not fight it?  You will let them take your son away and leave Elphie here to rot?”  Glinda was surprised by his reaction.

          “I will fight it with every fiber of my being but should I fight they will have an excellent excuse to kill me and then ship my body back home.  Then that leaves my family to suffer on without me.  What then?”  The ex-Scarecrow wondered.  He had a point.  The only way they get out of this is if Glinda is found innocent.  She knew that with the story King İzmir cooked up that she would get off but how could she tell the others what happened?

          “Doctor Halil has informed the King and he will come and deliver his decision himself after Lady Glinda’s judgment,” Alim visited the cell.

          “Thank you.  How much longer until the judgment is handed down?”  Glinda wondered.

          “Approximately an hour.  I am to take you to the court room in thirty minutes,” the guard explained.  Glinda nodded and heaved a sigh.  The moment of truth was close at hand. 


	28. Chapter 28

King İzmir filed into the courtroom with the members of his court.  Glinda caught herself holding her breath and tried to remind herself to breath.  If the court bought that marriage certificate was real, then everything would be good.

          “Defense please rise,” İzmir stated.  Glinda and Howard rose from their seats.

          “Glinda you have been charged with two counts of murder and as protocol dictates I abstained from the vote.  Councilman Akki will read the verdict,” the King announced.  The Good Witch looked at his face but couldn’t tell what he was feeling.  Had they read their decision to him before this proceeding or was he going to be as surprised as she was?

          “Princess Glinda this court hereby finds you…” Akki’s words seemed to melt along with his face.  All the stress was getting to Glinda as she could feel Howard giving her a big hug but couldn’t seem to grip reality.

          “Princess are you alright?”  Her lawyer asked upon seeing the strange look on her face.  She shook her head and the picture came back into focus. 

          “I’m fine,” she finally managed to stutter.  Howard didn’t believe her and quickly summoned İzmir over.

          “We must get you to the doctor.  You do not look well my love,” the King told her.  It was at that point that Glinda threw up.

          Their friend had not returned to the cells so Fiyero figured that was a good thing unless executions were carried out on the spot.  He paced while in the cell next to them Boq paced as well.

          “Will the two of you stop it?”  Elphaba asked.  Her soon-to-be husband came over and put a hand on her shoulder.

          “Our son is getting dizzy from watching you,” she shook her head.

          “I’m just nervous.  I hope all is well with Glinda,” he said.

          “I know.  We’ll find out soon enough.  In the meantime, perhaps we should name our child.  I’d like to stop calling him baby,” the green-skinned woman pointed out.

          “Yes of course but I haven’t thought of any names you like in the hours we’ve been discussing it.  Unless Junior is an option,” he smirked.

          “There will be only one Yero in our household and that will be you,” she teased.

          “I thought so.  Then what about Liir?”  He asked.  Elphaba looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded.

          “Liir is a great name,” she smiled.

          “Wow that was easier than I thought,” Fiyero smirked and Besim chuckled.

          “Congratulations after many hours of deliberation you’ve chosen a name for your son.  Just wait until you have another one,” the ex-Gale Force member continued to chuckle.

          “Oh no.  Liir is it,” Elphaba put her foot down.

          “You say that now but we’ll see,” Fiyero teased.  This just made her roll her eyes and turn attention back to Liir.

          “The King wishes to see you,” Alim said as he approached their cell.

          “Both of us or just me?”  The ex-Prince wanted to know.

          “Both.  The Court is ready,” the guard explained.  Fiyero nodded and helped Elphaba up off the bed.  She still held onto their son as they were led out of the dungeon and up to the courtroom.  Upon entering the room, they realized it smelled like vomit.

          “What happened in here?”  Elphaba’s stomach wasn’t exactly prepared for the smell and she feared neither was Liir.

          “Princess Glinda was sick and they have Doctor Halil looking at her,” Alim explained.

          “She’s sick?”  Her best friend began to worry.

          “Princess?”  Fiyero didn’t like the sound of that.


	29. Chapter 29

“Prince Fiyero Tigular, Miss Elphaba Thropp, and who is this little one?”  Councilman Akki asked as the three stood in front of the council in the courtroom.

          “Our son Liir, sir,” Fiyero replied.

          “Congratulations are in order then especially after I tell you our decision,” King İzmir smiled and let Akki continue.

          “The charges against you both are aiding and abetting a criminal and accomplices to murder.  Earlier today Princess Glinda was cleared of all the charges against her therefore you were neither aiding and abetting her nor were you accomplices to the deaths of General Cihangir and Colonel Hubel.  It is with great pleasure that this court dismisses all the charges against you,” the councilman smiled.  Fiyero turned to Elphaba and their son and enveloped them in a hug.

          “However, it is our sworn duty to alert the Arjiki tribe of the recent developments and as such Prince Fiyero must return to the Vinkus to assume the throne,” Akki stated.

          “Councilman, I would no sooner return to the Vinkus than I would face being a Scarecrow all my life.  I am dead to my family.  They are better off not knowing the events that have transpired as my reputation is forever tarnished after being branded a traitor to the Wizard.  This would only add to it and I could not lead my people with dignity and respect,” Fiyero told the council.

          “I for one find you a man of great character, Prince Fiyero.  Let the title of Prince be stricken from the records of these proceedings.  Hence forth he will only be known as Fiyero,” King İzmir smiled.

          “As for returning to the Vinkus, that will no longer be necessary.  The same goes for any report to the Arjiki tribe,” he continued.

          “Thank you Sire,” Fiyero bowed slightly and the King nodded.

          “This hearing is therefore adjourned.  You are free to go,” With that the council began to disperse and Fiyero approached the King.

          “May I have a word your Highness?” 

          “Yes of course,” İzmir nodded.

          “We were told that Glinda is not well.  Can we see her?”  He wondered.

          “I was on my way to see her right now.  She threw up all over my shoes earlier and Doctor Halil was tending to her.  Come, I will take you to her,” İzmir said.  Fiyero motioned for Elphaba and she joined them before walking down the hallway.  Neither one mentioned the ‘Princess’ title Glinda had been given until they could talk to their friend.    

          “Doctor, how is she?”  The King asked as they entered a small room that was near the middle of the hallway.

          “Sleeping for now.  I had to give her a sedative.  She would not calm down.  The good news is that after some sleep she’ll probably be fine,” Halil explained.

          “Probably?”  Elphaba questioned.

          “Yes my dear.  Just a little panic attack,” he smiled.  The green-skinned one nodded but she wasn’t satisfied.  There was something seriously wrong here.

          “How’s the little one?”  The doctor changed the subject.

          “Doing well, thank you again for all your help,” Elphaba gave him a slight smile and Fiyero could tell she was thinking.

          “Glad to hear it.  You should see me again before you leave town,” With that Halil left the group and headed back to his office.

          “What is to become of Besim and Boq?”  Fiyero turned and asked the King as Elphaba sat down near Glinda with Liir.

          “Oh a few hours in the stocks ought to be plenty for them.  Their hearing is in about an hour,” he was told.

          “Very good, then all six of us will ride out tomorrow afternoon,” Fiyero nodded.

          “Oh I’m afraid Glinda won’t be going anywhere,” the King replied.


	30. Chapter 30

The King dropped his little bombshell and then left before either Fiyero or Elphaba could even open their mouths.  Once he was gone, Fiyero managed to sputter,

          “What does he mean by that?”

          “I’m guessing that explains why we couldn’t get Glinda to talk earlier.  It must have something to do with his plan,” Elphaba told him.  There was silence between the two of them for a little while before Liir started to get cranky.

          “Hungry again?”  His mother wondered.  Of course the baby didn’t answer instead he just bawled louder which in turn woke Glinda.

          “He certainly has a set of lungs on him,” the Good Witch remarked as she pressed her fingertips to her forehead.  Luckily for everyone, Elphaba figured out what he needed, a diaper change.

          “Hang on for a few more minutes,” she said as she grabbed the bag of baby items Doctor Halil had given her the day before.  Fiyero helped her clean up and Liir smiled the classic Tigular smile.

          “Somebody got their daddy’s looks and charm,” Elphaba smirked.

          “Why does Fiyero smile like that after he’s pooped?”  Glinda asked.  The effects of the sedative obviously hadn’t worn off completely.  This made Elphaba laugh and Fiyero give her a cross-eyed look.

          “So how are we feeling?”  The green-skinned one wondered after her laughter quieted.

          “I’ve been better,” Glinda shook her head.

          “So we guessed from the smell in the courtroom,” Fiyero said.

          “Yes well İzmir is to blame for that I’m afraid and perhaps I am to blame for starting this mess,” Glinda confessed.  She still lay on her back on the bed and had not looked at her friends at all.  Elphaba could tell that she was hiding something and she knew what to say to get her to tell them what it was.

          “So when did you become a Princess?”  Silence filled the room before her best friend heaved a sigh before answering,

          “I was married to King İzmir on the day of the explosion in the Emerald City.”  The statement was flat.  She added no details and still did not face her friends.

          “Pardon?”  Fiyero asked.

          “That is my alibi for when the General and his second were murdered,” once again nothing but a simple statement.  Perhaps if she told herself enough it would convince her to really believe it.  Silence ensued until Elphaba said,

          “So that is why he won’t let you leave,” Glinda nodded.

          “What about Boq?”  Fiyero asked.

          “You will take him with you when you leave.  Tell him I’m sorry,” now tears streamed down her cheeks.  Neither Fiyero nor Elphaba knew what to say next.  Legally, Glinda was bound to the King and should she refuse he could have her tossed in jail or worse.

          “Now go, leave me,” Glinda spoke again still choking on her tears.

          “We will not.  We’re not going without you,” Elphaba couldn’t let things stand.

          “What choice do we have?  Now go!”  The Good Witch raised her voice.  Fiyero shook his head and took Elphaba by the elbow.  She glared at him and he knew how upset she was but at the current moment all they could do was listen to their friend.  The two walked slowly out of the room with Liir.

After leaving the castle, they headed for a local inn where they could strategize a way out of this situation.  Neither one looked forward to telling Boq what was going on especially if they didn’t have a plan.


	31. Chapter 31

“I am never going to get that smell off,” Boq said as he entered the room.

          “I know.  Those kids must have been saving those rotten tomatoes for months,” Besim shook his head.

          “Might as well throw these clothes out,” the ex-Tin Man pulled his shirt off his chest by grabbing the front.  When he let go it made a thwacking noise on his bare skin underneath.

          “Sweet Mother of Oz!  What is that smell?”  Fiyero held his nose and looked at the two of them.

          “Rotten vegetables and body odor, I believe,” Elphaba held her nose as well, glad that the baby was down for a nap.

          “Yes that sounds about right,” Boq nodded.

          “All right well we need to get you out of those clothes and into the bath,” Elphaba told them.

          “Why Miss Elphaba you just had a baby and you’re propositioning me in front of your fiancé.  Who knew you had it in you?”  Boq teased.

          “You’ll find out what I have in me if you so much as touch anything with those dirty bodies of yours.  Fiyero and I aren’t paying the innkeeper for having to replace the furniture,” she waggled her right index finger at him.

          “All right we’re going.  Come on Boq before her hormones get the best of her,” Besim smirked before Fiyero chased them down the hallway to the common bathroom on the floor.  He promised to talk to the innkeeper about getting them some clothes, this left Elphaba and Liir by themselves.

          Moving into the other room, Elphaba looked upon her sleeping son in the borrowed bassinet.  He looked a lot like Fiyero but there were distinctive traits she recognized as her own, thankfully her skin tone had not transferred itself and she hoped Liir would grow up to live without the pain her skin had caused her.  She heaved a sigh as Glinda popped into her head.  Through everything they had been the best of friends and her skin hadn’t mattered.  Now her best friend was trapped in a marriage she did not want to be apart of and the news would kill Boq.  The poor boy had only recently gained her back into his life and now she had been taken from him. 

          “Fae are you ok?”  Fiyero asked softly.  She hadn’t realized she’d been standing in the same spot for the last twenty minutes he’d been gone.

          “What are we going to say to him?”  Her words were barely above a whisper. 

          “I don’t know but I’ll tell him.  No point in having everyone gang up on him,” he told her as he carefully wrapped his arms around her waist.

          “He’s beautiful you know,” Fiyero smiled.

          “He has good genes on his father’s side,” she said as she leaned into him. 

          “You should try to get some rest.  The next few days will be long heading back to the Animal village,” he reminded her before kissing her hair.

          “But what about Glinda?”  Elphaba asked.

          “I don’t know what we can do.  We barely escaped with our own lives.  Glinda has sacrificed a lot to make sure we can have a life.  That Liir can be free,” Fiyero sighed.

          “She has sacrificed much more than that.  I stole you away from her.  I had to turn Boq into a Tin Man.  She had no one and now she’s stuck with a man we thought was our friend but was only looking out for his own wants.   I cannot live with myself if we don’t do something to help,” she told him.

          “I know.  Now lie down for awhile and I’ll tell Boq the bad news,” Fiyero turned her around and kissed her gently on the lips before leaving the room.  Elphaba sank down on the bed and tried to close her eyes but sleep was not coming especially when she heard Boq raise his voice.


	32. Chapter 32

“I understand you’re upset but we cannot challenge our newly given freedom.  Should the King decide to he could quite easily find some reason to be rid of us,” Fiyero tired to calm his friend down.  The look in Boq’s eyes told him he wasn’t getting through.

          “Boq, he’s right.  We cannot anger the man who fabricated the truth to save their skins.  Otherwise our friends would still be in jail and on their way to their execution,” Besim stepped in, hoping two voices of reason would help.  They didn’t as Boq grabbed the former Gale Force soldier by the collar.

          “You wouldn’t say that if it was your wife,” the distraught man said.

          “Enough!”  Elphaba had exited the bedroom after hearing what was going on.  All three men looked at her knowing that they were in trouble.  When she was upset, they knew better than to argue.

          “WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!”  Liir screamed from the other room.  Elphaba’s anger relaxed at the sound of her son crying and quickly went to quiet him.  Despite not knowing what to do, her motherly instincts had managed to take over.  A twinge of sadness past as she wished her mother were here.  The moment gone, she headed back out into the main room to deal with the current problem at hand.

          “Glinda has made her own bed and she must lie in it but I have no intention of leaving her for too long,” she told the men as she carefully bounced Liir in her arms.  He seemed to like it and smiled his Tigular smile.

          “So what exactly do you plan to do?”  Boq wanted to know.

          “I need my spell books and since they are back in the Animal village, the current plan is to leave tomorrow as scheduled.  If we stay here too long then the King will get suspicious.  Fiyero has procured us a ride and you two will have your horses.  After I have been able to consult my books and Liir is safe at home, we will make plans to save Glinda.  That being said, no one in this room will do anything stupid or I will kill you myself,” Elphaba was getting cranky and the baby could tell as he started to cry again.  She turned leaving the men to their own devices as she tried to calm her son down.

          Back at the castle, Glinda was inconsolable.  The King had had her transferred to the Royal bedroom where she now soaked the marvelous sheets with her tears and runny nose.  None of that mattered as she knew that Boq would be furious upon hearing the news of her “wedding” and that he would argue with his friends until he was blue in the face.  She also knew she would miss him so much that she was sure her lifespan had been shortened.   

          “Princess do you need anything?”  The kind maid had come into the room to check on the poor woman.

          “I just wish to be left in peace,” Glinda said as nicely as she could.

          “Yes milady.  If you need me I shall not be far away,” the maid nodded before leaving the room.  It wasn’t long however until King İzmir entered the room.

          “Fair Glinda, it pains me to see you like this.  Are you sure there is nothing I can do?”  Really the King seemed like a very nice man and in time she could perhaps come to accept her new position but right now all it did was make her emotional.

          “I want to go home,” she told him.

          “You know I cannot let you.  We are legally married and we must behave as such.  I know your heart lies with someone else and I’m sorry but it was the best solution I could think of.  No one would ask too many questions and all your friends would be free,” İzmir hoped she would understand.  When she didn’t respond he tried to offer her something else.

          “Until you are comfortable, I will sleep on the floor.  It will keep up appearances and no one will ask questions if the maid finds sheets on the floor,” this got him a nod and he said,

          “I’ll be going down to dinner.  Shall I send some food up?”  Glinda gave a slight nod and the King smiled slightly.  He promised to send some up and explain her absence at dinner before leaving the room.  In the back of Glinda’s mind, she wondered how long it would be before the pressure for having royal offspring would become too great.  She knew how Fiyero had been pressured by his mother when they had only been dating.  Married was something completely different.


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning came quicker than Boq liked as he’d spent most of last night thinking about Glinda instead of sleeping.  Besim shook him out of bed; he had forgiven him for the previous night’s comments, as they would be each other’s companions on the long ride home.  Elphaba and Fiyero would be in the carriage along with Liir.

          It may have been what Fiyero had called “the ass crack of dawn” but the baby certainly seemed happy as they loaded themselves into the carriage.  They had no luggage and Elphaba and Fiyero would be forced to take turns holding Liir on the way home, as they had no money to purchase something for Liir to lie in.  Boq and Besim loaded what had been on their horses on to the carriage so as to make the journey lighter for their stallions.  No one looked back as they left the capital city and headed for the Animal Village.

          In order to give the horses a rest, the carriage pulled over when the stars peeked out from behind the passing clouds.

          “My butt is killing me,” Besim said upon dismounting his black stallion.

          “Mine too,” Boq was walking a little funny as he tried to find a soft spot to sit.  His brown horse snickered at him to which the former Tin Man gave the animal a look.

          “I swear there are days that horse is making fun of me,” he told Besim.

          “Probably because you’re walking like a one-hundred year old man,” his friend chuckled.  The two found their friends sitting around a fire that the carriage driver started.

          “How much longer if we need to stop again?  The King’s guards made it in record time,” Elphaba asked the older gentlemen who had given his name as Bert.

          “Well I should think at least one more day.  They went almost twenty hours without stopping which isn’t good for the animals especially hauling all that weight,” he explained.

          “I see,” Elphaba just nodded.  Her hands were free and she began to wring them.  Fiyero had Liir and he moved one hand from the baby to her.

          “Glinda is tough she can handle things until we can get home,” he smiled.

          “Of course,” she nodded again but he could tell that she was worried and didn’t believe the words coming out of her own mouth.

          The next morning they headed out early in an effort to make up for any lost time.  With any luck they would be able to continue on until they reached the village.  Bert had the horses galloping full out and they were being bounced around inside the carriage but Elphaba shielded Liir with her own body, not wanting Bert to stop.

          “And I thought my butt was in trouble last night,” Boq called over to Besim.

          “Indeed.  We’ll need to lay on our stomachs for two days when we get home,” the ex-Gale Force member kept his hands tightly on the reins.  Both of their horses seemed to be loving the full out run and he was afraid to let go.

          “There is a storm approaching from the north.  You think we’ll be able to avoid it?”  Boq wondered.

          “Doubtful.  Hope you packed some rain gear,” Besim responded.  The dark clouds proved to have lightening bottled up in them and thunder could be heard as they raced on.

          “Perhaps we should convince Bert to find shelter,” the ex-Tin Man noted as the lightening struck with ferocity onto the ground beneath it.

          “I think you’re right but hiding in a forest during a thunderstorm isn’t such a good idea,” Besim reminded him.  Boq knew he had a point.  Then there was a distinctive roar, one they had all heard before.

          “Dear Oz.  It can’t be,” Besim would have shaken in his boots had his horse not been spooked by the noise.  The black stallion reared up as the first of the rain began to pelt them.

          “It’s a tornado,” Boq said, as his horse was spooked as well.  They had to get out of its path and quickly.


	34. Chapter 34

Fiyero looked at Elphaba.  He knew what happened the last time a tornado had touched down in Oz; Nessarose had been killed and the downward spiral that had caused her to fake her own death began.  Of course that had been magic.  The only two capable of such magic now were Glinda and Elphaba.

          “You best hold Liir,” she said to him.

          “Fae…” before he could finish his thought, she opened the carriage door.  Rain immediately pelted her face and she turned her head to see Boq and Besim trying to catch the carriage; their horses were fighting them all the way.

          “Bert!”  She screamed above the howling winds.  He couldn’t hear her over the roar of the tornado that seemed to be on a collision course with them.  Knowing they couldn’t outrun it should it shift course, Elphaba relied on the skills she’d been given at birth.  She conjured up the only thing she knew, hoping the spell she’d burned into her memory after Nessa’s unfortunate accident would stop the monstrosity.  Then in an instant, the swirling vortex of destruction was gone, the sky cleared, and the sun shone.  Bert was able to put the brakes on the horses and Fiyero used his free arm to haul Elphaba back inside the carriage before she fell.

          “Are you all right?”  He asked, his eyes searching her body for any damage.

          “I’m fine, Yero,” she gave a slight smile as if to reassure him but he could tell that she was hiding something.  The carriage came to a halt and immediately they piled out to see what the problem was.

          “In all my years, I’ve never seen anything like that,” Bert said, hopping down from his driver’s seat.

          “What happened?”  Boq wanted to know.

          “Seems Miss Elphaba stopped our weather disaster,” Besim turned to him, unsure of how his friend missed that.

          “That spell doesn’t work on a real tornado.  You know as well as I do that the last real tornado Oz or her neighbors had seen was back over one hundred years,” the green-skinned one explained.

          “So…?”  Bert was officially confused.

          “So it seems we have someone with magical powers that wants us dead,” Elphaba told them.

          Back in the capital, Glinda had finally ventured from her room and was exploring the castle.  It had been explained to the servants that between the stress of being accused of a crime she didn’t commit and the fact that the royal wedding surprise had come out before she wanted it to, she’d had an anxiety attack.  This seemed to hold together considering the fact that no one in the kingdom knew Glinda well enough to notice it was out of character (with the exception of her friends of course).

          “How are we today?”  King İzmir wondered as he caught up with her.

          “Better.  I apologize for my behavior my Lord,” she smiled.

          “It’s understandable,” he smiled back.

          “So what duties should I be performing?”  Glinda wondered.

          “Let’s see.  You can start with dying,” İzmir’s smile turned to a smirk as he wrapped his large hands around the Good Witch’s throat.  She clawed at him with her fingernails trying to get him to release her but his grip was too powerful.  The room seemed to spin and things began to go dark when she heard a shout.  Suddenly she felt arms wrapped around her mid-section and not her throat.  Slowly she opened her eyes and was thoroughly confused to find King İzmir holding her with a look of shock on his face.

**End of Part 1**


End file.
